Dormitory du Freak
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: AU. Darren is just a simple boy who got transferred into a mysterious all-boy dormitory with good-looking students and teachers. But who is he to worry? That school serves no harm, does it? Larten x Darren, Gannen x Steve., some Gavner/Kurda
1. Welcome to Dormitory du Freak

From the car that I was riding on, I gazed out of the window lazily. Foliages and trees were covering the sides and the snow was so thick that some of the townsmen were scooping them away. A few kids were playing, making angels, throwing snowballs at each other, making snowmen and a few were licking the snow. I let my mind wander off somewhere until the car was braked and the tire screeched. My body jerked forward, still being held by the safety belt. I looked up to see a black cat with its bright yellow eyes was staring at us, not budging away even though the car was honking angrily.

_Black cat_. I could tell that my day was going to be a terrible one.  
The driver, Kurda Smahlt, sighed and he adjusted the rear-view mirror with his thin fingers, he looked at me and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine," I responded, staring back into the mirror to look at his blue eyes.

"This cat," He started, "is so damn annoying. It always wanders around aimlessly and stops in the middle of the road whenever a car is approaching."

The driver focused on the road again, hitting the accelerator and steered sideways, with the cat still staring at us. I met its eyes and for some reason, I felt a chill on my bones.

The shiny black car ran on the road and stopped in front of a huge gate. When I said huge, I mean enormous. Kurda rummaged through his pocket and slipped out a card, letting the red laser scan it and at once, the gate creaked open.

He pressed on the accelerator, slowly driving the car into the garden. I put both of my hands on the window, eyes opened wide and my mouth created a little gap. The garden itself was mesmerising, I was starting to wonder how it looks like inside the dormitory.

This school is a special one, I heard. Meaning, I must be pretty damn lucky to be enrolled here. I had the transfer note from my old school, no idea how I got it. I'm not smart or bright or anything, I just have an absurd interest in spiders and an extensive knowledge of it. Ask me the types of spiders and I can guarantee you a whole full list!

Well, Kurda told me that everyone in the dorm has weird interests or simply smart. So, I shouldn't be worried about it, he said.

He parked the car carefully under a snow-covered tree. He took the keys and put it inside his jacket's pocket, unbuckled the seatbelt and walked off away from the car. I opened the door, stepping my feet on the snow, getting ready on what was to come.

The first thing I saw as soon as the entrance into the dormitory was opened was a painting of two dragons, white and black. They curled, as if looking at each other's neck, the background on the black's side was storm and thunder while the white's was a celestial one. I realised that it was an implication yin and yang. Next to it was a big golden vase with flowery pattern. The wall was painted cream. The floor was covered with red carpet, just like a mansion.

Someone poked me and when I turned my head sideways, I almost scream when I saw the one who did that. Kurda foresaw this and he put his hand on my mouth while the boy put his hands up, grinning mischievously.

"You shouldn't surprise him like that, Evra."

"Sorry," He smiled, scratching his skin and a few scales dropped. Yes, scales. His skin colour was pale green and he has scales. "I should be asleep during this free time," He yawned. "You're the new student, Darren Shan? My name is Evra Von."

I calmed down when I realised that the boy meant no harm. "Von what?"

"Plain Von," He smiled. "Come, I'll show you around the school. There will be a lot of things to remember. And make sure you're not going to the toilet soon because it's quite far away from the entrance."

I nodded, bowing slightly, mumbling the word thank you to Kurda before I hurried to follow Evra.

We walked up the stairs and he pointed at the big screen TV on the wall. "This is the notice board. Well, notice television, called NTV." I gave him a weird look. This school looks like something for a wealthy student, I feel so small in here. "Be sure to check on it every day. This school is not too crowded so really, there won't be any flock of students surrounding the NTV. Here," he started, touching on the screen, "you select this and this, and then go on this. You'll be able to find your name. Click on it and it will ask for a password. You should go and make one after. Get all the works you missed out on or all the upcoming assignments, homework you haven't done and detentions you got. Practically, everything is recorded here."

"I'm lost," I whispered.

"You'll get used to it," He laughed, slapping my back. We walked around the school for a good amount of time. I learned a lot of things from him. Such as demerit points for not obeying the rules, extra points by getting high marks on tests, so on and so on. The bathroom is inside each of our rooms, and only two extra ones around. I'm going to make sure I went there before I got out of my room now.

"This is the head teacher's office," Evra started. He looked really nervous when he knocked on the door. A deep voice was audible soon after, telling us to come in. He opened the door softly and with the gentlest voice, he said,

"Excuse me. This is the new student, Darren Shan." As soon as he said that, he walked back one step, leaving me in front.

The teacher turned his chair around, staring at me from my toes to the tip of my hair. His gaze was ice cold and he emitted this really mysterious aura. "You may leave, Evra Von."

Evra bowed deep and ran off, leaving me alone with the creepy guy. "So, you are the one that they called Darren Shan."

"Y-yes," I croaked.  
He stood up from the chair, opening a glass jar full of insects and threw some into a cage. A few pairs of hairy legs were visible and I can hear the munching sound it made. My eyes sparkled when I saw what it was.

It was a spider.

And it was so gorgeous. Never once I saw that species, not even in a book nor internet.

"Master Shan," He whispered and I gasped when I saw him right in front of me, standing firm with pride. "This is the key into your room and this is the password for the NTV."

"Thank you," I smiled uneasily, laying a hand on the piece of paper and the metal key, still stealing glances at the spider.

"Off you go." He said, as cold as his gaze. I turned back, mind still on the spider. What kind of species is it? What's its name? Is it poisonous? Where is it from?

All these questions jumbled up in my mind as I walked to my room. With my knowledge of spiders, I couldn't answer any questions but one.

_Do I want it?_

_Yes, I do._


	2. The Black Cat Prophecy

I reached my pocket to retrieve my room key. However, before I can even stick it inside the keyhole, the door was swung open, exposing a boy my age with silver hair, holding a dictionary-thick book on his hand.

_Wrong room!_

"Sorry, I thought this is my room. . ." I smiled thinly, gazing at the title of the book he had on his hands. Vampires, eh?

"Who are you?" He asked with no attempt on making eye contact. "Ah," He then said, "You're Darren Shan, aren't you?"

"Yes,"

"My name's Steve Leonard," He grabbed my hand and shook it vigorously. "It's about time for dinner. Don't get lost." Steve grinned before he walked off casually.

I turned my back and once again trying to find the right room. The dormitory was more like a maze for me. I'm not even half sure I'll be able to get the hang of it in around this week.

Finally, I reached the right room, or at least I thought so, and unlocked the door at ease. I scratched my head after I saw the inside. Which part of this dormitory is not luxurious? Even the bathroom is. The bed was queen-sized, even though only one people will be staying in there. Under the bed was a wide carpet. The table was made of the finest carving of woods, covered in expensive-looking sparkling paint. There were a few ornaments here and there, so eye-catching.

I threw myself on the soft bed and buried my head on the pillow, thinking of the first four people that I met at the day. There's Kurda Smahlt, a baby-faced teacher with blond hair and soft voice, Evra Von the snake-boy with short green hair, the head teacher with orange hair, icy cold eyes and scar on the left side of his face and there's Steve Leonard with his silver hair and somehow cold glance.

With a long sigh, I put both of my feet to the ground and tucked my feet into the sandals provided. I took the room key with me before I shut the door tight and head to the dining hall.

_I'm totally lost!_

Scratching my head, I looked around, desperately trying to see any familiar objects. But, there was none in sight. I groaned and gritted my teeth, cursing softly under my breath.

"I hear that," The familiar voice was clearly audible inside my ear. "But it is tolerated as you are only a new student, not familiar with any of the rules and guidelines."

I looked at the source of the voice to see the head teacher staring at me, expressionless. "Sorry, uh, sir," I saw him raising his eyebrow. "I. . ." My mouth opened slightly, "think I'm lost."

"Everyone does at some point." He looked away. "I will show you the way to the dining hall."

I walked after him with the effort of not making any noise, scared of what he would do if I made too much ruckus. Maybe he'll hang me inside his office and throw my corpse away, burying it under the snow.

I shook my head and looked up to realise how far back I was from him. He walked really fast without making any noise, without even looking back to check if I was still there or not.

At long last, we arrived in front of the dining hall. Great. . . I just haven't memorised the way there since I've been staring at the head teacher's back too much. There's something about him that can make me cower but attracted at the same time.

With his slender fingers, he pushed the door to the hall, exposing a grand room with huge tables and luxurious seats. I rolled my eyes when I saw that.

_Nothing new._

Evra waved his hand at me, throwing his usual grin, patting the seat between him and a little blond kid. I was about to say thank you to the head teacher but he was with me no longer. Instead, he was up the front already, back being slapped by a grinning brunette adult.

I approached Evra and sat next to him, looking at all the food available for grabbing.

"How'd you find this school so far?" He began.

"So awkward," I grinned sarcastically, taking a piece of bacon with a fork and dropped it on my plate. "Everything seems so expensive. What about the school fees?"

"Nobody knows how this school works," The boy beside me said. "All we know is that they have an awful lot of money to have this dorm running. Most of the students are orphans, so they don't really have support."

I watched the rather cute boy munching his pickled onion. "And is this an all-boy dormitory? Nobody ever told me that."

He nodded, swallowing what left of the onion inside his mouth. Before he could answer, Evra cut in. "It _wasn't_. Just, because out of coincidence everyone's a male, even the teachers, it appears to be all-boys."

"So, you're Darren Shan," The blond started. "It's been awhile since I last see a new student. My name is Sam Grest and I'm more or less the same age as you, fifteen. Don't let my appearance deceive your common sense."

"Nice to meet you, Sam," I smiled, shaking his hand. "So, I heard everyone in this school is unique."

"Oh yes," Evra cut. "For example, Sam has _too much_ guts and confidence. Let's hear how many student points you have left, Sammy?"

"Fourty out of a hundred," He blushed.

"He keeps getting demerit points for jumping into troubles and sticks his nose in everything." The snake-boy stuck his snake-y tongue out. "And another example is Steve Leonard," He pointed at the boy sitting next to our table, I nodded. "He's very fascinated with vampires. When I say 'very', I mean it in an extreme way." He stuffed a spoonful of meat into his mouth. "What do you like, Darren?"

"Spiders,"

"Mr Crepsley has one!" Sam beamed. "I once tried to steal it and I got twenty demerit points from him."

"You mean the scary head teacher?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, yes." He chuckled. "Don't you think his spider, is interesting? I heard that it's really poisonous. It can kill a goat in one bite!" My eyes sparkled with interest and flame burned in my heart. I _want_ that spider.

When we finished eating, I pulled Sam to a private place straightaway, not wanting Evra to follow us. "Hey, Sam, listen." He looked up at me, tilting his head sideways. "I want you to help me."

"Help you with what?" He smiled, looking interested at my expression.

I curled my lips in hesitation and as soft as possible, I whispered into his ear, "_I want you to help me to take the spider!"_

* * *

It was ten in the night and I kept shifting on the bed, fidgeting, scratching my head, hugging the bolster, looking at the clock again. Sam told me that he's going to come to my room at around late nine but the fact that he was not with me right now is somehow uncomfortable. What if he got caught sneaking around at night? What if he's being kept captive?

Gosh, I keep thinking that this dormitory is an execution place or something. I stopped staring at the ceiling as soon as I heard a soft knocking sound from behind the door. As fast as possible, I jumped off the bed in rush, wobbled and I almost fell.

"Sam! I've been waiting forever for you," I whispered in excitement when I opened the door. The blond was grinning, making a 'peace' sign with his right hand.

"So, what's the plan?" He grinned in amusement when he saw my bright expression. "The spider will always be there, by the way. He never put it anywhere else."

"Good!" I smiled, pulling him into the room and closed the door softly. "So, I see that in order to come inside his office, we have to have this ID card. But we have none. Beside his office is. . . History class, isn't it?" Sam nodded. "I saw a window connecting to his office. We'll pick the lock to the History room and jump into his office with the window."

"Can you pick a lock?"

"Don't underestimate me, Sam." I grinned. "My old friend is an expert and he shared his skill. All you have to do is. . ."

"Yes, I got your back, Darren." He looked up at me, opening the door and stepped out, I followed his lead. We walked for at least three full minutes already yet we were not there yet. I wanted to ask Sam how long will it takes to get there but he was concentrating hard that I held it in my throat.

Sam's eyes snapped wide and he pulled my hands, running to the left side of the corridor. His body was light and like Mr Crepsley, he made no sound when he's moving. However, I was a total give away. I squealed and tottered on my feet, almost losing my balance but I managed to get it back.

Sam said nothing but made a gesture for me to crouch in the dark corner. He took his black jacket off to cover both of us. Sam held his breath and he stared at me. I caught the hint, holding my breath along with him.

Someone is getting closer and closer each second passed. He stopped beside us and chuckled. "Sam. . . When will you stop sneaking out?" He grabbed the jacket and threw it away.

Sam sighed in relief when he saw who was now with us. "Mr Purl. . . You nearly made me die because of lack of oxygen." They both exchange looks and they chuckled. I wondered what was so funny but before I could ask, the teacher cut,

"Don't mind us. It was just an inside joke."

"Darren, this is Mr Purl and he teaches History." The boy pointed at the brunette with wide body. His face was a whole lot of mess with scars here and there.

"Sam Grest," He started, "one demerit point."

"Whaa. . .at?" Sam whined. "But you usually let me go!"

"Be grateful it's me. If it's some other teacher, they'll give you five," He chuckled. "You just have to change your hiding tactic into something else later and surprise me, okay?" The boy sneered. "Also, try not to get the new boy involved."

Before I could say any objection about me being the problem, Sam already nodded, taking my hand and walked away from Mr Purl.

"Oh, Sam," Both of us looked at him. "Go on and finish your business." He winked. Sam beamed and he bowed deep. I was so confused about what was going on. But later, he told me that Mr Purl caught him sneaking around for more than ten times already and seven times, he gave no demerit points.

At long last, we have arrived in front of the History room. I rummaged through my pocket and retrieve a metal wire. Carefully, I put it into the keyhole, listening to the clattering noise it made. Sam was looking left and right, he got my back.

The door was opened a few minutes later. Sam gave me a pat on my back and both of us walked into the room.

"Sam, wait here. It won't take too long."

"Alrighty!" He said, jabbing a fist into the air. "When you get the spider, you'll let me touch it, right?"

"Of course," I grinned when I saw him sitting down on one of the seats. I took a deep breath and flexed my fingers before I proceed to slide the connecting window open.

The room was pitch black, just like the entire dormitory. I put both of my hands on the window frame and slowly bringing my body up. I let my left foot step the ground on the other room, being followed by my right and body and head.

I was trembling uncontrollably, my whole body turned cold and I swallowed my spit, ready of what to come. When I was about to uncover the clothing covering the spider's cage, a huge, cold hand grabbed my arm. I shrieked but another hand covered my mouth.

The lamp was on in the next second and I met a pair of green eyes belong to the head teacher of the dormitory.

"Twenty demerit points," He whispered.

I swore inside my head. This is the first day yet, I'm in a trouble already.

"I know you are fascinated by spiders, Darren." Mr Crepsley leaned forward to my ear, bending his body in process. "This is why I am waiting to bust you red handed."

"You know that I'd try to steal your spider!"

"Yes, I do," He looked at me straight into my eyes. "You are an open book that speaks for itself. Really, it does not take a rocket scientist to read your mind."

My body was shaking and my face heating up from embarrassment. However, as much as I wanted to avoid his gaze, I just couldn't. There was something about him that always made me charmed. "Sam is with you, is he not?"

"No, he's not," I lied.

"Five demerit points," He said in satisfaction. Jeez, this teacher sure loves giving demerit points. "Lying to me is useless. But I assume that this is all your idea so, I will not reduce his points."

Well, at least that's something.

Both of us ended up being sent back to our rooms and I just knew that Sam silently being grateful to Mr Crepsley for not giving him any demerit points. Lying on the bed, I just sighed and sighed again. Twenty five points are gone in my first day and the spider I've been longing for was not even close to me.

I pulled the thick blanket up to cover me until the neck before I plunged into a light sleep surrounded by the new, unfamiliar environment.

_The black cat prophecy is right. What a bad day._


	3. Hi There, Mr Crepsley

I felt a tingling sensation on my right foot. It was something round, soft and hairy. I tried to kick it off but it ended up crawling up to my stomach, chest and neck. Carefully, I rolled my eyeballs to meet whatever thing it was.

The spider!

I jerked from my sleeping position to admire its vague round body. It was smiling at me with whole white eyeballs. Though it might look creepy for most people, I think it was probably the most gorgeous thing that I have ever seen in my entire lifetime so far. I carefully stroke its hairy body. So silky and smooth.

_You're all mine now. . ._

BRIING!

My eyes snapped open in shock as soon as I hear the loud-pitched voice coming from inside my room. I looked around to see a loudspeaker just above the desk.

So that was only a dream? Aw, fuck.

I sat on my bed, scratching my head and jumped off the bed. I peeled my blue pajamas off my body, taking the brand new school uniform and put it on. I stared at my reflection on the mirror.

Oh, how different I look with this elegant white shirt, prussian blue jacket and trousers with a little bit of red on the tip of the sleeves and black lining on the shoulder bits. This uniform set put other school's to shame.

_Alright, enough staring, narcissistic boy._

I hit both of my cheeks with my hands softly and walked away from the mirror. I quickly put my socks on, shoes on. Then, I grabbed the key that was lying on the desk, putting it into my pocket and I looked at my timetable.

First lesson is mathematics, one long hour of it. What a great way to start a day. I've always been terrible at that subject no matter how hard I try. My mind is just not made for numbers.

I opened the door to get out of my room and I saw Sam standing there, smiling. "Morning, Darren! It's time for breakfast." Sam was wearing the same uniform as me but I have to admit it somehow doesn't fit his small figure.

"Hi, Sam," I smiled back. "Thanks goodness you're here. I don't know the way to the dining hall."

"I figured so," He laughed while adjusting his sleeves. "Let's go, I'm starving." I walked beside him, following his speed. Surprisingly, he said nothing about yesterday's incident, not even let it affect his expression. The fact that I made him lose another point was kind of torturing me but he looked like he just let it go.

We both walked into the dining hall to see Evra over there already, eating his bacon. He waved at us, telling us to come and sit with him. I gladly stuck my butt on the chair beside him. However, before Sam could, someone stole his spot, sitting next to me without even saying sorry. I looked at him and it was Steve.

"Steeeeve!" Sam whined, pushing him uselessly. "Don't go around, stealing everyone's seat!"

"Go sit somewhere else, Sam," He made a gesture to tell him to go away. "I want to talk to the new student too." The blond sneered and he sat next to Steve instead.

Four of us, spent the most of the time talking rather than eating. This results in me being all hungry on my first lesson. Well, I couldn't help it when everyone is just being very nice to me.

* * *

"This part of the prism will be root fourty two because if we use Pythagoras. . ." Mr Crepsley, who apparently is a math teacher was talking continuously while I sat there, paying attention to him rather than what he was teaching. "So what is the circumference of the sphere surrounding it, Darren?"

I looked at the board, mouth creating a gap but no sound was made. On the whiteboard, it was written C=2πr and I had no idea what the hell it was. So I let out a small groan and I leaned back on my chair. "I. . ."

Steve nudged my knee using his own and when I looked at him, he passed me his notebook. Inside the notebook, I could see everything that he copied down from the board, as well as the answer for the question. "Uh. . . two hundred fifty four root three."

"Good job," He tapped the board lightly with a marker. "But next time, try looking at own notebook rather than Steve's."

Every single person in the class chuckled. Without even having to turn back, I could already guess that both Evra and Sam were trying their best not to laugh too hard. The black cat's bad luck is continuing until now.

Speaking of which, I can see the black cat I saw yesterday on the window, sitting there, rubbing its ear, looking at me mockingly. I could've sworn that I saw it smiling at me.

I tried concentrating hard on the lesson but I got distracted by the cat. It was staring at Mr Crepsley and for some foolish reason, I ended up staring at him as well, as if trying to beat the cat at 'stare-at-mr-crepsley' game. I feel like a total moron.

For a second, my eyes met Mr Crepsley's and straightaway, I looked down at my book, pretending to write down notes. I just got the feeling that I'll do worse in math than ever. If only he's not the teacher. . .

* * *

The next lesson was Geography and the teacher was Kurda, who possibly is the youngest teacher around. He doesn't like it when we call him Mr Smahlt. His lesson was really fun and I think he's a great teacher. Evra mentioned that Kurda can point out every place in the map without even wasting a second thinking.

"Kurda, you left your boxer in my room." Someone slid open the door and it was Mr Purl talking.

"Go. Away." The blond teacher snapped, face turning bright red. "I'm teaching, so go away."

"Tsk, tsk." Mr Purl wagged his index finger while leaning on the doorframe. "You have no right to kick me off like that."

"Yes, I do! This is my class." He was angry at one second but then his expression changed, replaced with a creepy grin. "Or shall I tell the class about your boxer?"

"That will be unnecessary, thank you." Mr Purl grinned sarcastically, blushing slightly. "I gotta go!" He stepped out of the class, banging the door hard.

"So, anyway, any questions?" Kurda coughed and Steve raised his hand "Yes, Steve?"

"Did you sleep with Mr Purl last night?" As soon as he asked that, the whole class burst into laughter. Kurda was trying hard to hide the blush on his face though his attempt failed.

I frowned when I saw Kurda's expression. It was as if he actually slept with Mr Purl. Evra noticed this and he whispered to me, "A few students and teachers here are gay." I let out a single 'ooh' in understanding.

"Steve!" He exclaimed. "Five demerit points!"

However, the silver-haired boy didn't stop laughing. Instead, he banged his hand hard on the desk and did a high-five with a few guys on his back.

My eyes focused on the black cat which apparently now on the top of the cupboard, playing with the world globe. Its paw slipped, accidentally pushed the globe down. It meowed when it hits Kurda's head hard.

Simply, the whole class laughed even more than before.

When the lesson ended, Steve and I quitted the classroom to check the NTV which apparently is not too far away from the Geography room. He told me about the standings of students based on their Student Points.

"Seventy-five points?" He frowned. "What the hell did you do yesterday?" I forced my laughter and told him all about the spider incident. He was chuckling, looking amused. "Well, then you gotta work hard to re-gain your lost points. And actually. . ." He paused, "I know a shortcut."

"Oh really?" I beamed. "How?"

"You just have to befriend with this dormitory's counselor, Gannen Harst. He's the most extravagant one to give points to those he likes." Steve said, leaning his back on the wall beside the NTV. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes," I tilted my head sideways, kind of confused with the situation. "Why?"

"Cross your heart that you won't tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart." I responded, making an X sign with my hands on the left side of my chest.

"Gannen and I are sex buddies." Yes, and he said it with such a straight face that I almost fainted. If there's a mirror nearby, I could possibly see my face turned white. "That's my way to get points."

"But. . ." I exhaled, losing all the words all I was going to say. "That's not the way to top the list."

"Certainly not," He chuckled. "I also have to study and keep my grade up. And in fact, I have to go to him right now so, see you later, Darren." I was silent, watching him turning his back and walking away from me. Gee, there are various kinds of people in this world. With that thought, I shook my head and I walked back to my room. Luckily, I remember where it is!

* * *

Two weeks passed since I first stepped into the strange dormitory and I'm starting to get used to the environment. Luckily, I have Sam, Steve and Evra who tend to stick around with me and point out which way I have to go so I don't get lost too often. Oh, three days ago, we had our math test and it was just agonizing. We didn't know there was a test and all I know was bam! Here is your daily dose of math, I am hoping you all will fail and do not forget to enjoy doing the test!

Well, it wasn't exactly he said to us. He said nothing but his expression talked to us more. We got our test back today and guess what my score is? Twenty three out of a hundred, practically the lowest in the class. Curse you, Mr Crepsley!

"So. . ." The orange-haired head teacher rested his chin on his hand with his legs crossed. "What is this, Darren?" He banged his other hand over my blazing math test. "I know you are not the best in this subject but to think that you actually get _twenty three _is just pathetic. Poor effort."

I clutched my pants, eyes looking down and cheeks red because of embarrassment. "S-sorry, Mr Crepsley."

"Well then, look at me if you actually mean it." Gradually, I lifted my face until my eyes reached his cheek, didn't dare to look into his eyes. "Look at me, Darren."

"I _am_ looking at you!" I blushed.

"My eyes," He stood up from his seat and his hand reaching my chin, tilting it up to meet his gaze. "Look at my eyes." My face heated up all the way to my ear. Our current position is just like a couple who are about to kiss. He sighed and put his hand down on the table, still standing up. But yeah, you know me. Once I start staring at him, I can't stop unless someone slaps me. So…

SOMEONE, PLEASE SLAP ME!

"Darren, everyone passed the test but you." He said, with a sigh. "You never paid any attention to what I am teaching." _Blame your mysterious charm, dammit! _"If this goes on, I am afraid I must say this." He leaned in, closer than he already was. "I am going to be your tutor."

_What? _I frowned.

"Every day you will be coming here, to my office to do extra works. And no, no complaining." He said as soon as I had my mouth opened. "From now on, you _will _be paying attention in my class or this tutoring will go on forever."

"But, Mr Crepsley!"

"No buts," He slammed his hands on the table real hard that my shoulders rose due to the shock. "If you do not come even once without telling me beforehand," he paused, "I will give you a detention."

I crossed my arms and looked away in disturbance, pouting.

"I do this for your own good."

_Well, whose fault is this that I get a low mark for the test?_

One, fool Mr Crepsley's fault. Two, muddle-headed Mr Crepsley's fault. Three, bastard Mr Crepsley's fault.


	4. Misjudged

"What? Mr Crepsley is gonna tutor you?" Evra looked like he was about to choke on his chicken soup. Even a few other boys turned their head to look at me. "Well, good luck with that, I guess. Just pray that he won't skin you alive on the first day."

I rolled my eyes, stirring my orange juice with a spoon, lifting the spoon and throwing it back, making the juice splat. "It won't be that bad, I reckon."

"Oh, so you say," Sam added. "You don't know him that well, Darren. You've only been here for a few weeks. He's a demon." He said, curling his fingers, and widening his eyes. Steve placed his right hand's fingers to cover his face (it looks like a facepalm) and as soon as he did that, Evra and Sam burst out laughing.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"This," Steve pointed at his right hand on his face, "means 'even in death, may you be triumphant'. A gesture that vampires often make. So, what I was saying is you simply going to die, yo."

"Hey it can't be _that _bad," I said.

"Let's make a bet," Steve whispered to Evra and Sam. "When will Darren stop saying that?"

"First lesson with him," Sam said straightaway.

"First lesson with him," Evra agreed. "I had a tutoring with him and it's not the best experience in my life. In fact, after I got him as my tutor, I'm dedicated to math, not wanting _that _to happen again." I gulped, it does sound bad now. "You should see when he's on his bad mood. It's worse than a girl having a PMS."

"You never even meet a girl in your life, Evra," Steve laughed. "You were born here, aren't you?"

"I met the policewoman, Alice Burgess!"

"She doesn't count as one." Sam added. "She's just a male in a female disguise."

"What are you talking about?" I poked Steve. "I feel so excluded from this conversation."

"Blah, it's some old story," He answered. "It's almost two, Darren. Aren't you meant to be in Mr Crepsley's office? If you're late, he will. . ."

"Damn!" I stood up from my seat, banging my hands on the large desk. "See you later, guys!" When I proceed to run away, I can hear Sam and Evra's laughter. I'm guessing that Steve did the vampire-facepalm again. Jeez, what's wrong with Mr Crepsley? He doesn't look like the type to skin people alive. . . right?

I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the thinking. When I arrived in front of Mr Crepsley's office, I gulped before I knocked the door. It slides open in a heartbeat, showing a tall, muscular figure of the head-teacher. He looks. . . mad.

"Eheh. . ." I forced my laughter. "H-Hi, sir. . ."

"You are late, Darren Shan." He locked his eyes into mine then he put his arm up parallel to his chest, shoving his sleeves away. For one second, I thought that he was going to take his poisonous dagger and sink it through my skeleton, right onto my brain. But, he was just checking his watch. "Three minutes forty one seconds."

My legs shook and I almost topple to the carpet, fainting in relief. But, somehow the aura that he emitted prevents that from happening. "Go, sit over there," I paused.

_There's still time to run away. . . _

But before I can escape, he sighed and grabbed my hand, yanking me in and closed the door shut. The sensor beside the door turned red.

_. . .not._

It was surprisingly warm and cozy inside his office. I stood there, staring at the sofa with uncertainty. I can feel his breath from behind me. His hands were on my shoulder and when I thought that it's the end of me, he said,

"It is rather hot in here, Darren," He whispered. "There is no need for jacket." With ease, he pulled my thick jacket off my shoulders and my heartbeat raced, sending shiver down my spine.

_This situation is just so wrong._

He walked away to put my jacket on the sofa. I gently drop myself there, beside my jacket, not wanting to make any overpowering noise. "Go ahead and attempt at doing that exercise." When he said that, I looked at the questions provided, as well as writing utensils. I bit my lips, taking one of the pens and start writing.

However, I was distracted by him, shoving away the clothing covering the spider's cage. My eyes sparkled when I saw it crawling up Mr Crepsley's hand. "Her name is Madam Octa." I looked at him, making sure that he's actually talking to me, not on the phone. "She is very poisonous and one bite can kill a full-grown adult."

"She's beautiful," I said, out of consciousness. The head-teacher grabbed the flute on his desk and put it close to his lips. He started to blow it softly, making a melodic tone. I looked at the spider and it seems like she was dancing, following the flow. However, before I can say anymore, she crawled back into her cage and Mr Crepsley closed it.

"I will let you touch her if you finish your work," He said, without looking at me. "If you have any question, just ask." Mr Crepsley walked, sitting beside me, sipping his coffee, staring at my paper.

"Please don't stare. . ." I said, blushing. "It's awkward."

"Suit yourself," He answered, standing back up, heading to the refrigerator. "Juice or cola?" I was quiet, uncertain of what to interpret that question as. "Which one do you prefer?"

"J-juice, please." He passed me a can of apple juice and with trembling hands, I reached for it.

"You know, Darren," He frowned at me. "You look so frightened. I am not going to skin you alive or anything."

"You look like you are. . ." With that, I dropped my pen and covered my mouth straightaway.

Mr Crepsley sighed, "Continue with your work, please." He said, looking out of the closed window. I looked at him guiltily before I picked up my pen and tried to focus on the paper.

He's not a bad person at heart.

* * *

"Not too bad," Mr Crepsley said, sitting on the sofa beside me. "You can work productively, just like I thought. If only you are always like this in class." I smiled lightly, sucking the refreshing apple juice from the straw. "You got seven rights out of ten and that is pretty impressive."

I put the juice down on the table and beamed, "So, can I play with the spider now, Mr Crepsley?"

"Not yet," He cut me off sharply. "You have to be perfect and score ten out of ten. Once you fulfill the requirement, I will let you to look at Madam Octa from a closer view."

I sneered and continued sucking on the apple juice. I think I saw him smiling slightly but maybe it's just my mind playing trick on me.

"You see what you did wrong here?" He said, pointing at number three with his long, slender finger. "The instruction told you to round it to the nearest kilometres, not metres."

I listened to him attentively, for once. I now realised that he's actually a good teacher. Is it just me or every teacher in the school is awfully good at teaching? Like Gavner. He might not look like a _teacher _from the way he acts and looks. But, when it comes to his lesson, those aspects of his come in handy. His easy-going attitude makes the students feel comfortable. So I probably should pay more attention in Mr Crepsley's lesson, 'ey?

By the end of the tutoring session, I was walking to my room when I heard soft moaning noises from a class. Innocently, I creaked open the door to peek.

I can't see clearly but someone was bending his body to the front and he was panting heavily. There were clanking noises every now and then. . . I dropped to my knee when I realised what was going on. Under him was a boy. . . Steve! And that must be Gannen Harst. Slowly cursing myself for peeking, I crawled away to the corner to calm myself down. I pushed the door gently to its original position. The noise reduced but it was still very audible. Leaving the door opened like that, what are they thinking? What if someone came and caught them red handed?

I heard Steve's last moan before silence. Then, it sounds like they're moving. _They're done_, I thought.

"Sorry for being too rough, Steve," The teacher said. His voice was surprisingly gentle. It was as if he actually cares about his sex buddy. But if he does care, he wouldn't do that sort of thing in the first place.

Why is Student Point so important anyway? A few students here are practically pushing themselves off limit to top the list. Lame, lame. I won't bother with the point!

"No worries, Mr Harst," Steve croaked and I can imagine his smiling face. "So, do I come here again tomorrow or what?"

"You don't have to," He chuckled. "Go give your sore ass a rest." I can hear Steve's chuckle follows. "Oh yes, that's twenty points for you."

I clicked my tongue, suddenly disgusted by my friend's slyness. Wait, why am I still sitting here, anyway? I should just go before they saw me. I got to my feet and slowly rose from my sitting position. However, luck was not on my side, as usual. Without me realising it, Gannen was standing next to me, eyes wide open and face red because of embarrassment.

"You didn't see that, did you?" He whispered, slamming me to the wall. "Listen, boy," He clutched my collar. "I'll take the rest of your student points if anyone else knows about this."

"Darren. . ." Steve walked out of the room, doing his buttons up. "Sorry."

I looked away from him. Not that I'm surprised or anything. He told me all about this. But when I see and hear everything on my own, it's a different story. To think that he's actually willing to sell his body for reputation seems surreal. "Don't be." I spat in disgust before I yanked myself free from Gannen's firm hold, turning my back, running away.

Vaguely, I can hear Steve's voice, whispering to Gannen.

"Don't worry. He won't have the guts to tell anyone."

* * *

I wasn't there for dinner and I ignored my grumbling stomach. I spent the rest of the night fiddling on my phone and reading some books. I practically do everything as long as I can occupy myself.

_Steve Leonard_, I thought to myself. What am I so upset for? It's not like his 'activity' disturbs me or anything. Now I really don't know what I'll say when I meet him in class tomorrow.

"Darren?" Sam's voice was slightly audible behind the door. "Are you there?" He asked, knocking softly. Slowly, I rose from my bed and opened the door to see the blond boy. "Oh jeez, you're here. I thought Mr Crepsley killed you." Sam laughed, coming into my room without being asked.

"Sam. . ." I mumbled, was about to tell the other side of Steve. But, he was right when he said that I won't have the guts to tell anyone. "Why is Student Point so important?"

"You know, Darren," He said, looking at the book on my desk that I was reading. "Even though we think this dormitory as a home, at the same time, it's our jail." He whispered. "As soon as someone stepped their feet inside this place as a student, they are forbidden to go out and be free anymore." Sam sat on the side of my bed, bouncing slightly. "Anyone who can top the student list for a month will have the freedom to feel the outer world again."

"So that's why," I responded, looking down on the carpet. "What if our point reaches zero? What will happen then?"

"Nobody knows." He shrugged. "Students that have their points gone disappeared without a single trace." When he said that, it just gives me the goosebump. "Why are you asking me this, all of sudden?"

"I'm just curious," I whispered, faking a smile.

"If you say so. . ." He tilted his head and jumped from the bed to stand on his feet. "You can always talk to me, you know?"

"Yeah, thanks." I said, looking at his smiling face. He then said goodbye and walked off my room, leaving me all alone again.

_Jail, eh?_

**

* * *

**

*sigh* sleepy... D; I need my sleep... if it's not for my assignments...  
Anyway... Review...? xD


	5. Options

My name is Steve Leonard and today, I got a permission note from the dormitory counselor, Gannen Harst to skip the entire lesson due to 'illness'. Well, in fact we both know that I'm just trying to avoid facing Darren face to face because of yesterday's event where he spied on us doing _that._

Being in my room the whole day is just plaaaain boring. Gannen keeps coming back and forth to check if I'm doing something delinquent and sometimes he talks to me about random, casual stuffs. Hey, he's not a bad person, really.

"Steve," He started, clutching his jeans while biting his lips. I got a feeling that this is gonna be a bad news from the way he acts. "You don't have to come to my office anymore."

"But why?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "It's not because of Darren, it is? I told you he won't have the guts to tell anyone," I sneered, crossing my arms.

"I'm just worried about this all because eventually people will find out about us," He whispered. "You don't want that, do you?" I sighed and shook my head but it's not what he wanted to tell me so, I put my eyes at him, watching, waiting. "Damn, you got me there," He forced his laughter, knowing that I'm waiting for the real thing to come.

"So, what's the actual problem?" I insisted.

"I'll tell you as long as you promise that you either take it seriously or just let it go," He said, sitting closer to me when I nodded in agreement. "I don't want this matter to bother you."

"Oh, just tell me already. This seems dead serious," I mumbled, listening to every word that he's saying.

"Look, Steve," He paused and his face turned red. "I. . . love you."

We were silent for a few seconds. I locked my eyes at him, expecting him to burst out laughing, saying 'got you there!' but when that statement didn't come for ten seconds, my eyes widened and I gawked. I almost said 'you're kidding me' but no, he looks too serious to be fooling around. I slumped back to the bed frame, trying to catch my breath that I held for as long as I could remember.

"I know this is surprising," He put his head down, "and peculiar. But I actually do, Steve," He tried to hide his blush even though his effort was futile. "All this time, I've been hiding this from you even though I never tried denying it to myself."

"And. . . what is the connection between _this _and _that_?" I mumbled, can't find the right word to say what's in my mind."

"I don't want to love you any deeper that I already do, if this fact bothers you, which most probably will. And that's why. . . I thought it would be the best if we don't meet each other that much anymore. I just don't want to stack my hope too high." He stated.

"I. . . I'm sorry, Mr Harst," I said, still can't believe the confession that the counselor just blurted to me. "I don't know what to say, _at all._"

"I figured that answer out a long time ago," He laughed a somewhat humourless laugh. "Well, then, Steve. I'll get going now." He said, standing up and put the chair back under the table before he walked away, leaving me in a complete silence.

He likes me? No, even worse. He _loves_ me? So all this time, both of us practically had taken advantage of the office situation and that thought somehow bothers me. I never think Gannen of anything more than a shortcut to get Student Points so, hearing his confession is just like a knife into my heart.

Should I really forget about today?

But from the depth of my heart, I knew that both options that he offered put me into an uncomfortable situation.

* * *

Gannen didn't come anymore after that incident and I really can't blame him or anyone. Possibilities are he wants me to forget about this or he wants to forget about everything _or _he sprained his ankle on the corridor and can't come to my room. But scratch the third option as it just sounds uncool.

After two hours without seeing his nose, I shoved the lime blanket that covered my body away, tucking my feet into a pair of black slippers and walked out of the room.

I was about to have a snack in the dining hall but I saw something terrifying from the front of Mr Crepsley's office. It was Darren and him talking to each other like they're old friends or something. By the name of vampires, he even _smiled_ to him! So, even _he_ is capable of exercising his smiling joints, hey? I saw that he whispered something into Darren's ear and the boy just giggled. Gee, they look like lovey-dovey.

I turned my heels the other way, taking a long cut to the hall while contemplating about what Gannen said to me. I played with my fingers, lips curled, eyes rolled to the high ceiling, once in a while.

I arrived in the dining hall and showed the letter that Gannen wrote as a prove that I'm not skipping class, as lunch break is already over. I was then allowed to sit and chill, accompanied by a glass of warm orange juice and caramel pudding, fla-covered. Using the spoon provided, I stabbed the squishy pudding, crushing it into pieces before I lift one piece, stuffing it into my mouth.

I glanced at my watch before I slumped back on my seat with a sigh, being awfully bored. With a full, long exhale, I yanked myself up from the well-polished wooden chair, leaving the dining hall.

On the way to my room, I walked past Darren. His eyes widened and body tensed for less than one second before he tried looking away. I smiled thinly and patted him on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Darren," I said. "I won't be coming to his office any longer. Well, at least not to do that kind of stuff."

He blushed slightly, still avoiding my gaze. "No. It's fine, Steve," He scratched his head shyly. "The fact that I got all worked up is just embarrassing. . . I mean, we all have our ways of doing things."

We both exchanged chuckles and smiles, just like the day before yesterday. "I saw you being chummy with Mr Crepsley, by the way. I wonder how you manage to do that."

"Ah, yes. . ." Darren smiled, gazing at the ceiling with dreamy, longing look on his face. It was as if he can see Mr Crepsley's face painted on the wall. "He's not a bad person. Mr Crepsley is really intelligent, knowledgeable, polite, and the best person to discuss things with."

"Lovestruck boy," I nudged his shoulder with a sly grin on my face. "I have the feeling that the entire dorm will know about this by tomorrow morning. Mr Crepsley and Darren, a new teacher-student affair."

"Steve!" He exclaimed, face completely red until the ears like a steamed octopus "I never think of him like that!"

"Yes, your face said the opposite."

"I'm going away."

"I was kidding!" I laughed, running after him.

* * *

Well, that's what happened after two hours being inside Mr Crepsley's office. So, let's go back to that time.

I was panting and thanks to my terrible balance, I kept wobbling over and over again, slipping on my other foot and thanks to that, my books scrambled on the floor, making everything worse.

I took the deepest breath like never before as soon as I reached a certain teacher's office. The glorious and might door stood firmly before me and with trembling hands, I knocked on the door. It slid open with ease, exposing a mad Mr Crepsley.

"Thirty minutes," He glared at me so intensely that I can't even move. I was very still, holding my breath. "What kept you so long, Master Shan?"

"I overslept," I answered with voice as monotone as a blank piece of paper. "It was lunchtime and I had fifteen more minutes in my hand so I thought I can sleep for a while and. . . I wasn't up until twenty minutes ago."

He sighed, releasing the eye-lock and turned his back away from me. "The rice turned into porridge. It is too late to mull over that now. Come in and sit down. Some questions are waiting for you." I beamed, thinking that he's not being cranky at me anymore. "For thirty minutes." He added, with his heavy voice. My smile just withered, replaced by a sneer before I walked into the room, letting the door slid closed behind me.

I worked on the questions quite seriously, aiming for a full mark so that he will have no choice but let me play with the spider. I didn't pay any attention to whatever the hell he was doing, for once. But I got the awkward feeling that he might be looking at me, at my paper and that's how he managed to go through them very quickly.

"Good job, Darren," He smiled thinly, nodding in satisfaction. I grinned at him. "Thirteen out of fifteen," My grin disappeared straightaway. "Why are you pouting?"

"Not pouting," I mumbled, crossing my arms, looking at the other way. "Just making a look of misery."

"Of not getting the chance to see Madam Octa in action?" He chuckled and I blushed, looking at the head-teacher. That was probably the first time I've seen him doing the. . . chuckle thing. "Well, maybe next time, when you can get a hundred percent on your practice questions."

"This is called bribery!" I clenched my fist, raising my voice in embarrassment. "Forcing me to be a slave of math! Not fair, not fair! I should get the chance to play with her right now!" However, Mr Crepsley looked at the other way, putting his fist on his lips and let out another chuckle.

"You sound like a little kid, longing for a lollipop." I slumped back on the cozy red sofa. "Very well, then," He said, standing up and my eyes followed him. "You want another question?" I nodded vigorously. "Get your pen and paper and get ready for this because I am will not repeat it."

"Parallelogram ABGF is similar to parallelogram ACDE. The latter one is smaller, inside the first parallelogram, placed on the bottom left edge. If AB equals 20 centimetres and AF is 40 centimetres and AC is 30 centimetres, find the length of CD."

I struggled because he was talking too quickly for my brain to respond. I drew a diagram of the parallelogram and a guess of length of AC. "Uh, let's see," I scratched my chin with the back of the pen, trying to figure that question out. "You're evil." He just raised his eyebrows, smiling in amusement. "So. . ."

"Today's questions are supposed to ring a bell."

"Ah!" I jabbed a fist down in a call of early triumph. "CD over 40 equals 30 over 20," I smiled, scribbling on the paper in front of me. "And that means CD equals 30 over 20 times fourty. Scratch of the zeroes, it's 3 over 2. Then get rid of the two, divide 40 by it. . . 3 times 20." I smirked at him and he was looking at the paper, nodding. "CD equals 60!"

"How I wish you can act like this during class time," Mr Crepsley said, shaking his head.

"Do I get to see Madam Octa now?" I asked, ignoring his obvious cutting statement.

"Yes, yes," He answered my hasty question, standing up and removed the clothing covering the spider's cage. "Do not make any sudden move unless you are planning to kill me." Mr Crepsley put his fingers between the aluminum railings of the cage and he yanked it open. The spider looked at him, being very still, smiling. "Madam Octa is the most intelligent spider that you probably will ever encounter."

I stared at her with my big eyes, amazed, enthralled, I stretched my hands to touch it but Mr Crepsley glared at me so I stopped.

"Are you trying to suicide? After years of having her, she is still a wild spider that can kill me anytime." He opened the drawer beside him and took out a long, beige flute. She blew over the flute, sending out melodic sound and the spider began to dance, crawling over Mr Crepsley's arms, to his neck and face. I held my breath in a total excitement. I pointed at myself, trying to get him to make Madam Octa crawling on my hand. However, he shook his head thinly and I sneered.

Five minutes past like leaves being blown by wind and Madam Octa returned to her cage before Mr Crepsley closed the cage. "She is ten years old and her lifespan reached up to thirty years."

"Where did you get it?" I asked, still focusing my eyes on the cage. "I need one so badly."

"I bought it off a monk and I do not think he has another one," He said, putting the flute back to its original place. "I might let you try and play with her, one day."

"When is 'one day'?"

"When you can get a hundred percent on your math test," He said, maintaining his serious expression when he saw me groaned.

"Just you see, Mr Crepsley. I'll make your word backfires on you."

"Frightening, Darren," He smirked. "I will make the test extra hard for the class, then." He whispered under his breath.

"What did you say?" I leered.

"What did I say?" He smiled while standing up. "Tutoring time is up. Now, off you go."

* * *

YAY! Posted~ overlimit internet is sloooww! So... please review? *throws candy around*


	6. Counselling

"Who?" I narrowed my eyes in disbelief, still expecting the silver-haired boy in front of me to laugh at my serious expression but he didn't. Instead, he was sitting still with his feet crossed, hands placed on his soft bed, shoulder rose up. "_Who_ said that they _what _you?" My voice echoed inside the silent room.

We can hear each other's breath for a while, as it turned eerily silent. Steve didn't spit a single word. Instead, he curled his lips, still looking down with red face and unusually mellow eyes. I wasn't sure what to say. So, I just shift uncomfortably on the black sofa inside his room. The sofa I was sitting on is not overly cozy or soft but, it's pretty comfortable.

"What should I do?" From that single whisper, I can hear his voice shook. "I didn't think it will come to this."

"Steve, I," I tapped my fingers on my lap, uncertain of what to say. "I really don't know what to do to help you. I mean, teacher and student relationship is not something that you can boast about, is it?" I said, trying hard not to mention that they both guys. "You love him or not?"

"I don't know," He answered, dropping himself on the bed, head smashed the pillow. "I don't want to run away. I don't want to give him any hope. I don't want to waste time thinking over and over again."

I took a deep breath and suddenly, this plan enters my mind, making me smile and chuckle. Steve looked at me in confusion as I approached him, suppressing myself from grinning. "I have a plan. An extremely weird one."

I began to spill the insides of my brain, about my 'splendid' idea to him. His gloomy, desperate face was then replaced by his usual façade. After I'm done explaining, we both laughed and did a little high-five.

"You just have to put a stone mask over your face and everything will be as smooth as silk." I said, cutting the air with my right hand, smiling. He confirmed everything with a single thumb up.

_Yes, go, my ultimate plan!_

* * *

I looked at my pen, admiring its sparkly moss green paint, accompanied by yawns. I stared at the piece of worksheet in front of me, made of fine piece of blank paper and splat of inks, forming words and pictures, accompanied by yawns. I gazed at Mr Tall, who is extremely tall, teaching English, accompanied by yawns. I locked my eyes on the table, crossing my arms, accompanied by. . .

"Darren!"

. . . Mr Tall's voice. . .

Wait, what?

I jerked my body up from my resting position, blushing in embarrassment from the thought that I almost slept in English class. I barely got any sleep yesterday because I was studying for the upcoming math test. Look at the bags under my bloodshot eyes. "Sorry!"

Mr Tall turned his back, facing the Smart Board again. Lucky, he's not the type to give demerit point as your birthday present. I rubbed my eyes, attempting to focus on the lesson again. I took my pen and start writing notes on my book with no knowledge coming into my brain.

I started dozing off again, my mind wandering to the beauty of Madam Octa. Too bad I didn't get the chance to touch her because Mr Crepsley was being a worry fart. Then, the image of Mr Crepsley flashed into my brain, interrupting the spider's show time. I gave myself a mental slap.

The end of the lesson came and I jabbed my fist to the air, shouting a word of triumph and as fast as lightning, I charged out of the boring classroom, didn't give a shit to the weird looks that people gave to me.

I can sleep now!

Wait, no, I have a math tutoring now. With that thought, I leaned on the wall, taking an extremely deep breath and groaned loud. I forced both of my knee to take me to the front of Mr Crepsley's office, didn't even bother to look at the time.

The door slid open, in a usual motion and when the head-teacher saw me, his mad expression softened. "What happened?"

"Didn't get too much sleep. . ." I grinned weakly, almost dropped the books on my hand. "I was studying for tomorrow's math quiz. I want to get a perfect score."

Mr Crepsley smiled when he heard the statement. He patted my back and let me walk into his office where I took off my jacket and slumped on the comfortable sofa. "Darren," He said softly, still facing the door. "I will write you a note explaining about your absence for today." I didn't quite get what he was talking about so I said nothing. "You can rest."

I blushed when he said that. I do have three more lessons to go after this three hours long of break, which one hour being wasted in Mr Crepsley's office. Clearly, it wasn't his fault that I studied until early. Mr Crepsley walked to the back of the sofa and pulled on the lever on the side, allowing the sofa to be tilted down, changing its form into a bed. He took the cushion that was placed on the other side, throwing it next to me and he slowly pushed my body down.

I blushed and really, it doesn't take long for me before I drift into a long, deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, it was in the middle of the night. I looked at my watch that pointed at two. As I tried to sit up, the entrance door to the office slid open. Mr Crepsley walked in. "You are awake already?" He asked, putting off his blood-red cloak to the table. Within a second, he flicked the light switch on and asked if I want anything to drink.

"Do you have hot chocolate or something?" He nodded, opening the warming fridge beside the cold one. I said thank you when I took the can of warm chocolate milk. I narrowed my eyes when I saw a red mark under his index finger's nail. It looks like a drying blood. When he leaned in to place his hand on my head, I can faintly smell blood from his breath.

"I was assuming you have a fever as your face is pretty red," He whispered. "But it is just a very slight one. It should not be any problem."

"Mr Crepsley," I said, clutching the can of milk. "You smell like blood," His eyes widened for a second before he scratched his scar.

"Maybe just your feeling."

_Yes, it must be_, I thought to myself. There's no way he would drink blood, right? He's not a vampire or some other monster. I chuckled at that thought, sipping on the warm chocolate. Suddenly, this question popped up on my brain. "Wait, are you always up at this hour?"

"Once in a while," He answered, sitting on the opposite side of me, just near the table. "I sometimes have to walk around the dormitory to check if there is anyone sneaking around."

I smiled and sighed in relief, for some odd reason. I mean, it shouldn't be necessary, really. Mr Crepsley is just an ordinary head teacher. There couldn't be anything more beyond that, right?

* * *

"Excuse me," I pushed the door into the counsellor office lightly, peeking with slight blush on my face. Gannen paused for a few seconds, trying to say something but he ended up groaning and let me in.

"What are you doing here again, Steve?" He asked, leaning on the wall, being rather uncomfortable with my presence. "Didn't I tell you not to. . ."

"I'm here to talk about something to you," I smiled. "Counselling," Without being asked to, I sat down on the nearest sofa that we sometimes used to do all sort of things. Yes, you know what I mean without me having to mention it.

"Counselling?" He raised one of his eyebrows before he chuckled and sat beside me. "Okay, so what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well, there's this guy. . ." I started, looking at the floor. "Yesterday night, he confessed his love to me." Gannen's smile faded away from his lips and he was staring intensely at me. "I know this sounds cruel but I always think that he's a shortcut to get myself a good reputation and nothing beyond that. Well, maybe a little bit. So anyway, to tell the truth, I was so surprised when he said that to me. I just. . . don't know what to say. I'm not planning to say 'yes', out of blue, while myself is still unsure about my feeling. I don't dare to say 'no' as we have been together for quite a long time and it would be a pity if we break it all up. I also don't want to bother thinking about this matter over and over again. What do you reckon I should do?"

Gannen froze and his face turned red. He coughed, looking away from me and when he regained his posture, he smiled at me with his usual smile. "Ah, confusion is a common problem when someone confessed to you. First thing that you should do is remember everything that you guys ever did. You know, the sappy, sad-happy memories."

"We don't really have any memory," I said bitterly, clutching the clothing of my jeans. "All we did was fuck. Well, sometimes we talked about common stuffs but not too much. . ."

"Maybe you should just talk more with that person, then. That would be a good point to start digging out your true feeling." He looked at me, smiling innocently. As if he doesn't know who the mysterious person that I'm talking about.

By the end of our counseling session, I thanked him and we started laughing. "You're a good actor, Mr Harst. It was so flawless that it looks like the real thing."

"Ah, yes, counselors have to separate their emotion and job. Someone who easily mixes them up won't make a good counselor."

"So is that a statement to acknowledge yourself? To say that you're _so_ worthy to be one?" I grinned, leaning back on the sofa, lifting my feet from the ground.

Gannen chuckled, putting his index finger on his lips. "Don't tell anyone," He winked and we both laughed. It was like the first time ever we have some casual conversations, just like friends. It was the first time we have no mirrors between us that reflects our shadow, preventing us to see each other. It was the first time I find ourselves relaxed, not tensed. "Just call me Gannen, will you?"

"That will make me feel special since everyone is calling you Mr Harst, so, my pleasure, Gannen." I grimaced, slightly blushing. "So now, no more extra points?"

"No, I won't be spoiling you any longer, Steve."

"_Spoiling_? Oh you. I think you are the one who is spoiling yourself by ravaging my body. My innocent body. You're a total pervert, you realise that?"

"Oh look who's talking!" He said, sticking his tongue out. "Who accepted the bargain of exchanging points with their body?"

"Heh, not me," I responded, putting both of my hands behind my head. "Who are you talking about?"

We both kept talking until we forgot what time it was. Unconsciously, we've been talking, insulting each other in a friendly manner for one and a half hour nonstop. So that explains why my throat is so freaking dry right now that I can only croak. Gannen offered me a can of coke but I refused, choosing tap water over it.

"Gannen, do you think you can help me with some assignments?" I asked, half-pleading with my puppy eyes.

"Don't underestimate me, Steve," He smiled. "Give me the work that you want me to look at. We still have one more hour before the next lesson starts."

He checked my Geography essay and told me what I did wrong plus suggestions to make it more stand out. He's a really bright teacher and I wonder why he's doing counseling instead of subjects. Well, I think there will be some vacant spot for him to teach even though this dormitory only consists of exactly 60 students that each has abnormality. Either in their brains, like a certain spider-addict or their appearances, like Evra. 60 students are separated in four groups, which mean that each group consists of 15 students.

During our discussion, I asked this matter to Gannen and he easily said that being a counselor is the correct job for him where he can relax. Especially in a quiet school like this one. There will only be around three until twelve students that will come up into his office per week, either counseling or just discussing about their assignments.

"Gannen," I blushed slightly, still maintaining my serious expression, looking at my book instead of his face. "How long will you wait?" I curled my lips, not wanting to make it more obvious than it already is, judging from my expression.

He smiled, looking at me. "Well, until you give me an absolute answer. As long as you haven't made a decision, I'll just sit here forever, I guess."

I swore my face heated up so violently that I had to bite my lower lips to suppress the gasp in my throat. Why would he love me, of all people? Me, who had taken advantage of him. Not that I'm saying that he didn't take advantage of me. . . But still. I wonder why?

* * *

Stupid internet! #$#!32!

Anyway... thank you for the reviews~ I'm so flattered~ /shot  
Heh... review again plz 8D LOL


	7. Math Quiz and Coffee

"Darren!" Sam exclaimed, hugging me tight around my waist. "I heard that you got an absent note. Lucky. . . We have to put up with Mr Blane's crankiness at sport yesterday. What's wrong with him anyway? So unusual." He mumbled, releasing his grip from me. "Can you imagine that he actually forced me to do fifty push-ups?"

I laughed when I saw his devastated expression. "What did you do this time, Sam?"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah, right," Evra and I added, starting to eat our breakfast. It was when Mr Crepsley opened the door to the dining hall, my eyes walked over to him. Evra and Sam stole a glance and I bet they saw him throwing a (rather sexy) smile at me. Shyly, I returned his smile. They both then stared at me in horror, as if I'm a living mummy.

"Just how in the world. . ."

"He's nice!" I cut them off sharply. "He is nothing like you describe him," I crossed my arms, sticking my tongue out. This kind of attention actually kind of makes me flattered. It was as if I'm the only person that is able to get on the good side of Mr Crepsley.

But then, I noticed that both of my friends were not listening to me. Instead, they were staring at their foods intensely that they might drill a hole through the table. Their faces were slightly red and I swore I heard both of them saying, "His smile. . . so tempting. . ."

Unconsciously, I frowned and got annoyed straightaway. _That smile is mine! I thought. But then I gave myself a mental slap. Before I can do anymore, a pair of hands was placed on my shoulder and Evra and Sam were staring at whomever those belongs to._

"You left your book in my office yesterday, Master Shan," He whispered softly, just enough to give my bones a good tingle. I turned my back to face Mr Crepsley and acquire my book and thank him. He smiled very thinly before he walked off. I looked at two of my friends, staring at his back, lovestruck. In an instant, I used both of my arms to put them in a headlock.

"Too bad folks," I grinned, slightly disturbed by their expression. "That smile is mine." Evra and Sam stared at me in disbelief and that's how I realised how kinky that statement sounds.

"Darren, you love him, don't you?" Evra gasped. "You _love_ him! Can you believe how kinky you soummph!" He was exclaiming, loud enough that people were looking at us. I put both of my hands to cover his big mouth with a red face. And I'm sure that Mr Crepsley can hear that too as he has an incredible hearing. Time to get a bucket of shame and put it on to cover your face, Darren.

"Stop saying things that are not true, dammit!" I screamed, remembering that gay love is natural in that all-boy dormitory. "I'll get you later," I blushed furiously, banging both of my hands on the table and ran away from the dining hall without even wanting to look at Mr Crepsley.

I strolled lazily on the corridor and stopped to check the NTV. Math quiz is today and I'm not sure whether I could concentrate or not. Ah jeez, how troublesome.

Like it or not, I sat down for the quiz on third period, body tensed, can't even hold my pen properly. I glanced at Steve and he wasn't even paying attention at what's happening. He didn't bother to pick his pen up. Instead, he was resting his chin on his palm, looking out of the window until a piece of paper landed in front of him, his face turned white. He looked at me, confused. I curled my lips and forced a smile, as answering, 'yes, it's a quiz'.

During the test, I noticed that Mr Crepsley didn't even put a glance at me. He was sitting on the desk in front of the room, watching the students doing the quiz. However, our eyes didn't meet. Not even once. I tried my best to focus on answering all questions. Most of them are straightforward, just similar to the practice questions that he usually gave me during the tutoring.

Suddenly, I remember the statement that he once made, _"From now on, you will__ be paying attention in my class or this tutoring will go on forever."_

I noticed the implication of "If you get a good score in your test, you will be freed from this tutoring". The strange thing is that, instead of being happy, I was kind of depressed. So that means no more going into his office? No more chat, no more spiders?

I dropped my pen and my hands glided down to my jeans and clutched it tight. I bit the insides of my cheek due to the confusion I received. In the end, before I even realise it, the time was up and we had to hand our quiz paper in. Heh. . . I only did a quarter of it.

Mr Crepsley took my quiz paper, stared at it and then he stared at me with a pair of cold eyes. It was as if I'm seeing the old Mr Crepsley. I broke our eye contacts and I looked down on the floor. _I'm done for!_

He went past me without making any comment, proceeding to collect everyone's paper. There were only ten minutes to the bell and he gave us some homework to do during the night. I looked at him hesitantly, watching him marking the paper. Then, the bell rang, everyone stood up and Mr Crepsley said,

"Darren Shan, please stay behind."

* * *

I was sitting extremely still when the class was emptied. Sweat began trickling down my forehead and I continually clutched my jeans fabric, biting my lips. _He's gonna skin me alive, _I thought. Before I can realise it, I can hear the chair beside me being shifted and Mr Crepsley sat on it. Softly, he placed my test paper in front of me and he rested his head on his left hand. He was waiting for me to say something.

"Sorry," I croaked.

"Your answers are correct," He stated, pointing at my paper with his long finger. "Why do you not continue answering? I am sure you can get a hundred percent if you attempt at doing the other questions."

"It's not that I can't do it. . ." The chair shook slightly as a result of me fidgeting. "It's a personal reason."

"Personal reason? What kind of reason it is that stop you from excellence?" He asked, still with his usual deep voice. However, I can hear slight anger from his tone. "Answer me truthfully, Darren."

My heart was pounding so loudly and I had to fight back the urge to run away. I clenched my fist due to the pressure he's putting on me. Mr Crepsley noticed this and he put his right hand over mine. In an instant, I became less tensed and my hands began uncurling. "You're the problem, Mr Crepsley."

"Ah, I see," Without even needing me to explain everything, he seemed to understand. "Is it because if you get a good mark, you will not be able to come for tutoring anymore?" I said nothing but blush. "What if I hand her to you?" I frowned and looked at him in confusion. "If I give Madam Octa to you, will you attempt the quiz?"

"I don't. . ."

"You like coming into my office because of her, am I right?"

I stood up at once, making the chair I was sitting on fell. "No! I like coming there because of you!" _Crap, I said it. I trembled, covering my mouth._

"Darren. . ." Mr Crepsley stared at me in disbelief. "Sorry," He patted my shoulder and blew something out of his mouth that made me drop unconscious.

_Sorry?_

* * *

The next thing that I apprehended was that I'm inside my room with an unusual taste lingering on my tongue. I breathe in, trying to figure out what taste it was and then the lamp on my side flickered on. It tastes like coffee!

But how did it get there? I curled my lips in uncertainty. But in the end, I sighed and jumped of my bed to see the clock. It was two o'clock and I'm totally late for lunch. I raced to the dining hall with a grumbling noise from inside my stomach, the monster that had been waiting for me to fetch it some food.

Midway, I stopped because I can hear soft whispering from Gannen's office. Unwittingly, I peered through the opening on the door and inside, I can see Steve and a certain counsellor. However, this time, they're not doing anything indecent. I can hear the silver-haired boy whispering something to Gannen and I couldn't really make sense of what it was. But if I take a guess, he was asking,

"Gannen, can I kiss you?" Steve tugged Gannen's white shirt gently and he smiled, both closing their eyes, leaning forward until their lips met. I gawked at the sight of those two kissing. Their kiss, which begins with a short peck, now advanced to a passionate, full-tongue one. Before I got caught like days ago, I sprint away, full speed ahead!

Once I arrived inside the dining hall, Evra and Sam weren't there any longer and I'm guessing they're done eating. I sat alone on the corner, quickly finishing my share that I obtained a few minutes ago from the stand. My eyes were quite busy, focusing at the sight of Mr Crepsley talking with all of the other teachers. Well, not really. He was quiet, even when Mr Purl smacked his back, he just groaned and looked away.

He was dozing off, I'm sure of it. He was looking away from all the other teachers, staring right into his cup of coffee.

Coffee! I suddenly gasped. I bit my thumb's nail, trying to observe the situation. I remember about me blacking out and nothing after that. What if he forced coffee down my throat? Well, that would be absurd and unreasonable. I do remember him drinking coffee during the class time. What if he _kissed me?_

But then, I decided that it's just plain imbecilic, to think like that. I mean, why would he do that? I continued watching him as he rose from his seat, excusing himself and walked off the dining hall without turning back.

"Hmmm. . . you've been staring at Mr Crepsley for a while now. . ." I jolted on my seat, shoulder rose due to the shock. The snake-boy that sneaked on me grinned, crossing his arms on the back of my chair and stuck his snake-y tongue out at me. "Is this the time for a confession?"

"Evra, don't surprise me like that! And confession my ass." I groaned, stuffing the last portion of pork meat into my mouth and chewed on it loudly.

"Manner, Darren, manner." He grinned, taking the hot chips on my table without permission. "What did he say to you in the math room?"

"Manner, Evra, manner," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Well, we talked about my math test. . ." Unable to say any more, I paused. "Yeah."

"You failed again, didn't you?" He rested his head on my shoulder, taking another chips from my table, dipping it into tomato sauce.

"I didn't fail," I snorted. "Just, I was dozing off and didn't manage to finish all the questions." Knowing that it's a crappy excuse, I tried pulling off from the subject. "Anyway."

"Hey, did you notice that Steve is acting weird today? He was so quiet when he had lunch with us and what's more? He didn't know there's math quiz today. He's not himself. . ."

I nodded, slapping Evra's stretched hand that was about to grab another chip. "Go away, this is my share." He just laughed and did nothing but stood properly behind me. I saw the teachers were gradually leaving, abandon the huge table that they were sitting on. Suddenly, I have this urge to go and check on Mr Crepsley's coffee, just to make sure it's the same taste. "Evra, I need to finish this chip, won't you go ahead and prepare for class? I'll catch up with you soon."

"Sure," He shrugged and soon, he left. I stuffed a handful of chips into my mouth, looking around, just in case someone's still there. When I thought that it's safe, I approached the teachers' table, lifting up Mr Crepsley's coffee. I took a deep breath, smelling the black liquid before I gulped down some of it without thinking twice.

It's the same taste that I had in my mouth back then. I put the cup down, observing it and my jaw just dropped. _Holy shit! Don't tell me I drank from where he drank! _Using my sleeves, I wiped my lips, a futile attempt on getting the indirect kiss off. I exhaled and looked around, once more before I set my feet out of the dining hall, running into my room to get books for the next class.

* * *

Next chapter will be a huge revelation from Mr Crepsley u.u

Please look forward to it :D~

Review makes me happy lol x3


	8. The Bittersweet Truth

The bell rang and it just gave me the bliss of the cheerful part of my day, a time where I can lurk inside my room, doing whatever I like. Without looking around, I marched out of the room with a smile. The last three days were just agonising. I had to put up with my nervousness whenever it was math lesson, trying my best not to fidget too much.

I had sworn to myself not to peek into the counsellor's office anymore as it just burns my eyes, to see my best friend. . . yeah, snuggling and act all lovey-dovey with a certain teacher. Sometimes, Gannen just came up at random times and talked so intimately with Steve that I can't help but wonder if they are going out.

Oh yes! The bliss! Tomorrow is Saturday which means I don't really have to go out of my room. I hurried to my room with my mind going back to the math test incident. Mr Crepsley hadn't been trying to make a conversation with me ever since. Not even when it's time for the tutoring. He was being eerily silent and only talked when I asked questions about the practice sheets he gave me. Evra and Sam were teasing me about how we broke up. Well, stuff it. We weren't even going out.

I unlocked the door to my room and ditched all the stuffs on my hand to the ground before I threw myself on the bed, slightly bouncing. I covered my eyes with my hand and when I slept, I didn't even realise it.

My lips twitched when I felt the stinging pain on my neck. I tried ignoring it but, it was easy forgetting the pain with a sudden hot breath over it. With all my might, I forced my eyelids to open as soon as possible. However, I was still half-asleep and my brain didn't respond. It was until something wet and moist was on my neck, sucking on it, tongue running on the place where it stung.

When my brain finally connected to my body, I snapped my eyes open and shoved aside whatever or whoever it was on my side. The light was off and the room was terribly dark that I can't identify who the heck just sucked on my neck. I can no longer feel the pain there, though. When I touched it, it was just wet with, what I'm guess is, saliva. No trace of cut wound at all.

Before the culprit can run, I flicked the light on and saw an extremely familiar red cloak and orange hair. I can see him wiping the trail of blood on his lips, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Forget you have seen this," He said, blushing.

I raised one of my eyebrows in uncertainty. How can I forget someone who just cut my neck and sucked on the blood?

He said nothing more but leaned on the wall which supports him to stand up. He looked quite nervous, judging by that expression. When he finally regained his posture, he started, "No, do not mistake my action. I will not do that deliberately without any reasoning. Moreover, it is a student that we are talking about."

"So why were you. . ." I paused, forming my lips into a thin curl, slowly backing away. "I mean, why the heck would you suck on my neck?" I asked, pressing my fingers on the place where the cut mark was once.

"So I cannot walk away from this, can I?" He ran his finger on his scar on the left side of his face. I focused my eyes on him, trying to get him to tell everything. "I am not a human, you see. I am a vampire." He muttered under his breath and straightaway, I frowned, laughing a somewhat humourless laugh. "Do you not believe me?"

"I would if you have fangs and turn into bats. After all, that's the typical vampire, right?" I shrugged, trying to toss away the uneasiness inside me.

"It is up to you whether to trust my word or not," He retorted, pushing me aside softly. However, I refused to budge. Instead, I stretched both of my arms sideways, practically telling him that he couldn't leave.

"Let's say I believe that you're a vampire," I said, curling my lips in hesitation. "Does that have anything to do with my wound healing so quickly?" My eyes were locked on the carpet, instead of his eyes.

"We have spit that can close wound in a matter of seconds," He outlined. "And we do not turn into bats, we do not grow fangs and we do not kill when we are feeding. And, I do not understand why I am telling you all this. Normally I would just knock them out with sleeping gas and let them think that that was just a dream."

"Are all the teachers here vampires?"

"Yes," My heartbeat raced when I heard everything coming from his mouth. Without realising it, I opened the door behind me, silently telling him to leave. "Promise me that you will not tell anyone else about this,"

"And if I refuse?" I mumbled, still looking down, this time in fear, not in hesitation.

"Then I would have you out of this dormitory," Silently, I nodded, closing the door with trembling feet before I fell to the carpet. The feeling of danger and uneasiness slipped into me so suddenly that I was forced to hold back a whimper. All this time, I've been so close with a _vampire. _For some odd reason, I felt really betrayed and pressured by the truth.

Without any second breath, I jumped to my bed, covering myself with the thick blanket up to my nose, attempting to sleep though I know I can't.

* * *

I stabbed the sausages on my plate with a fork and let out a sigh while staring at it. Steve, Evra and Sam exchanged looks but they ended up shrugging. "Darren, are you alright?"

"Yes," I regretted answering so quickly as it would just build their curiousity. "Really, I'm alright. Just not in the mood," With a snort, I stood up, leaving the food on the table, not even taking one bite. I can hear the clanking noise that the spoon made when it met the glass plate. Evra tapped my shoulder lightly, enough to make me stop on spot.

"Where's _the Darren?" _He asked, slightly chuckling. "He has to eat for math on the first lesson!"

My shoulder rose and my head lifted at once. I was trembling and Evra noticed that as he still has his hand on my shoulder. Without bothering to look at his expression or hearing what he had to say, I left the dining hall in hurry.

I bumped onto someone and before I could apologise, my eyes widened. At once, I turned away from him, ready to flee. But, he grabbed me by my arm so firm that I was frozen on spot. He dragged me to a silent place and pinned me on the wall, both of his hands were on my side and if he brought his face any closer we'll kiss.

His green eyes locked on mine. For the first time ever, I managed to escape from his gaze, looking at the carpet instead. The head teacher, or I should say, the vampire in front of me tilted my chin and crashed his lips onto mine. Reflex, I gasped in shock. That was the fault that I should not make because as I did that, his tongue slipped into my mouth, rubbing on mine, stealing all my strength away. If it's not for his hands that were on my back, I would have fallen.

He leaned a centimetre away from me, leaving the trail of saliva on both of our lips. I shuddered; my head slumped on his shoulder, not on purpose. With futile effort, I tried to break free from his hold while panting heavily.

"Instead of having you torturing me by slowly avoiding me, I would rather have you run away at once. That way, I can focus on burying this burning feeling." The tender voice echoed inside my ears, sending me a goosebump. Gradually releasing me from his hold, he smiled thinly. Without knowing why, something warm and moist began trickling down my eyes. That smile was somehow a sorrowful one, as if he had already given up.

However, it was all too abrupt. Without thinking twice, I turned away and disappeared from his sight.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, Darren?" Steve frowned, staring at my overflowing tears. Sam stretched his hand but I did nothing so, he ran to me and put me to a deep hug that kind of comforted me. I continued sobbing for a while. I don't even know why. Was it his smile that hurt me, his sudden confession or just my growing resentment towards him?

"Sorry, guys," I whispered in the middle of my sobs. They all gave me reassuring looks that I can't help but feel guiltier after.

"Whenever you feel like telling us the problem, we'll listen," Evra smiled, patting my back. Sometimes I feel so lucky because I have these three friends that are ready to help me whenever I need aid.

As soon as the bell rang, the four of us paced up to our first period, which is math. My heartbeat raced when I saw Mr Crepsley walked into the room, slamming the super thick math textbook on the table, scaring the crap out of everyone.

"Fuck," Steve swore very softly. "He's on his mood. Just watch your head, Darren. He might throw a marker at you if you did something wrong."

"Why do you not read what it said on page two hundred and fifty three instead of chatting with your friend, Steve?" The silver-haired boy bit his lower lips as he flicked very quickly through the textbook, not wanting to anger the blazing teacher any further. He started to read out loud in the next second with such a tensed expression. Mr Crepsley started to glare at everyone but me. For some reason, I realised that I was the problem.

Evra and Sam, who always talked in class turned eerily silent, totally focusing on the lesson instead. Mr Crepsley turned his back to face the board, writing so many note that I thought my hand was going to break.

"Darren, please concentrate!" _Concentrate my ass! How in the freaking hell can I possibly concentrate when you're being all cranky? _"Do you want to fail again in your next test?"

Out of my mind, I stood up, banging my hand extremely hard on the table that everyone's shoulders raised in shock. "Look, Mr Crepsley. I'm _sorry _for all the trouble I caused you! But it's not my fault that I ran away. You said that way too freaking soon, not giving me any space to breathe and think. What if you're in my position? Would you be able to give a straight answer without having to contemplate on it? And if I have to remind you, I failed the math test not because I'm one hell of an idiot but because I did that on purpose!"

Everyone was frozen on spot. Steve was staring at me in horror as if I just offered myself to go to the execution, which I realised I did. "Darren," Mr Crepsley responded, after a while. "I believe we need to talk outside."

All the eyes followed my flow until I was out of the class. The math teacher shut the door after he was outside. He lowered his head down, his hand was on his forehead and he took a deep breath.

"My apologise, Darren," He whispered softly. "I did not mean to give you a hard time. After I saw the expression you made after the whole vampire event, I had already given up all the hope. All I wanted to do is to. . . hold you, before it is too late." With a soft sigh, he hesitantly looked at me. "I know this is quite clichéd."

I sucked my lips, trying to moisten them. "I'm sorry too for shouting like that," Forcing a chuckle, I fidgeted uncomfortably. "I have to admit that I like you too much to ignore this." I can feel my face heated up, to my neck and ear.

Mr Crepsley smiled and was about to put me into a deep hug but he stopped. "Well, let us resume the lesson."

Slightly smiling, I walked in to be greeted with thousands of curious looks from my classmates because of: my extremely red face, the fact that I'm still alive and the horror of Mr Crepsley being extremely nice after.

* * *

OOC Larten ftw lol x3

Thanks for all the support guys~ this fic will end in around... 3-5 chapters :D

Review, please? xD


	9. The Second Person to Know

"What did you do to tame Mr Crepsley?" Steve poked me when it was History lesson. "He was like a growling beast but then, you shouted at him and he came back as a nice little fairy. Seriously knocked the sense out of us all." I grinned weakly, can't be bothered to answer his question and he shot me a thumb up. "Not wanting your secret to leak, eh?"

"Steve, have you ever fallen in love?" While staring on my table, I asked. Steve scratched his head in uncertainty before he finally nodded slightly. "Really. . ." I sighed, trying to take up a question without making him suspicious. "How can you tell when you're in love?"

"Being all fidgety around that person, I guess," He bent his body to take his pencil on the ground. "And the sudden urge to sex them up." Swiftly, I hit Steve's back with such a red face. He laughed in amusement after seeing my expression. "Jokes, bro!"

From what Steve told me, I can't really remember me fidgeting around Mr Crepsley for no reason. Mostly, I did that because of his killer aura or just some uneasy situations. "Any other syndrome?"

"Well, jealousy," He said, spinning the pen on his hand. "Why are you asking this, all of sudden? You like someone?"

"That certain someone confessed to me this morning, out of blue." I flexed my arms, spreading them on the table and sticked my chin on the cold table, letting out a sigh. Suddenly, I can feel a hand on my hair. Slowly, I turned my head to face Mr Purl, who was holding geography textbook.

"Are you alright, Darren? You look like you're having a fever, with that red face," He asked without his usual smile, which means he wasn't being sarcastic. I smiled when the question was directed to me out of concern. Based on what most people said, Mr Purl is the only teacher capable of making everyone smile even at their toughest times. Even Kurda vouched for it.

"I'm okay," With my soft voice, I retorted. "Just a little bit of life problem," I grinned, trying to cover my red face.

"Heh, you'll need it to grow up!" Mr Purl laughed, slapping my back playfully, like he always did to everyone. Oh jeez, I even saw him putting Mr Crepsley in a headlock. Evra told me that both teachers are very close to each other so it reduced the shock that was impacted on me.

When the third lesson ended, Evra, Sam, Steve and I went to the dining hall to eat. After we finished, Steve was about to ask me if I could come to his room but then, he remembered that I had to go to Mr Crepsley for yet another tutoring. As soon as he mentioned that name, I blushed. He grinned at me slyly and I knew that he noticed who 'that certain someone' that I was talking about is. Without wanting to put up with any of his embarrassing comment, I escaped.

The usual door to the head teacher's office slid open and inside was Mr Crepsley himself. It turned awkward straightaway. I just stayed still out of the office, gazing emptily at him. He was sitting still on his desk, gazing somewhat longingly at me. Cliché much? I felt like a character out of a classic shoujo manga.

We both finally managed to settle inside the office with such silence going on. It was until he threw a card at me. I caught it with my right hand and examined it. It was teacher's access card. No, even better. It was _the head-teacher's spare access card to get inside this very office._

"Feel free to come here anytime you want," He blushed, putting his hand on his forehead, avoiding eye contacts. And believe me or not, he looked almost unbearably cute like that. "I will mostly be here, unless I am out teaching or eating. But you should not be here on class times anyway." I nodded in understanding, still mesmerised that I actually managed to lay my hand on that card. "I decided to entrust that card to you because I know that you are a bright student, Darren. You will not go out of your way to peek on the math exam's questions, will you?"

"Of course I won't! What kind of person do you think I am?" I muttered, slightly blushing while sliding the card into my pocket. Although I had to admit that I was quite tempted by that chance.

I finished my math questions in half an hour. Now, my perspective of math has drastically changed. It's easy, somehow. Maybe Mr Crepsley is just good at teaching. I stretched my feet and winced when the sharp edge of the desk pierced my skin.

Mr Crepsley stared at the blood which was dripping thinly. However, it wasn't a look of lust. It was most likely the look of confusion of what to do. He gazed at me in uncertainty while pointing at my wound, then pointing at his tongue. I flustered. Vampire's spit can close wound right?

I nodded faintly, preparing my mental to see the head teacher licking my left foot. However, to my embarrassment, he just licked his index finger, spreading the moisture on the wound. It slowly healed.

He blushed slightly, eyes going back to my practice sheet. "You know, Darren. . . you really do not need to come here any longer. You have been getting perfect scores for your practice questions lately."

"But I still need help. . ." I said, out of my mind. It was just me, frantically trying to spit out any excuse. But yes, it was a poor one, I know.

Mr Crepsley smiled and he opened his drawer. "Shall we move on to a more advanced math, then, Master Shan?" I looked up at him, nodding in enthusiasm. Unconsciously, I had forgotten everything about Madam Octa, who was staring at me from behind the cage. However, I was too distracted by the vampire in front of me to be paying any attention.

* * *

"Darren!" Evra and Sam exclaimed, jumping off their seats when they saw me walking towards them. "Your Student Points leaped and now the standing is in the top twenty! How did you get a lot of points so fast?"

"It's obvious, you guys!" Steve grinned, putting both of them in a playful headlock. "He's been flirting around with Mr Crepsley and that old geezer gave in to his charm and _bam!_ He gave a shitload of points for Darren! Isn't that right?" He looked at me, eyes sparkling in amusement.

I face-palmed myself, face steaming red in shame. But is it true? Does Mr Crepsley really give me that much points? And even if he does, what for? "Shut up, Steve. Mr Crepsley and I are _not going out."_

". . . yet," He added and the three of them laughed altogether.

"Master Von, Master Grest, Master Leonard and Master Shan," The familiar voice echoed. All of us stared at him at once, holding our breath. "If you are planning to goof around, please do it in a more private place."

"Excuse me," Steve said, looking like he was actually being sorry. "And I apologise if what I'm going to say might offend you. But, is it true that you are the one who has been giving Darren the points?" Mr Crepsley looked at the boy in front of him who was looking straight into his eyes. The head teacher nodded faintly. "Why, if I may ask?"

The words that came out of his lips seemed so polite and different from the Steve that I knew. "Darren has achieved excellence in the tutoring, getting a hundred percent mark in every practice sheet I gave him lately. I do think that is a fair trade for Student Points."

"If he streaked a hundred percent over and over again, shouldn't he be able to walk alone now?" The silver-haired boy asked, as if challenging him into a debate. Unlike him, Evra and Sam seemed very tensed.

"N-no," I cut them, taking their attention. "I was the one who volunteered to be in the tutoring. I just want to make sure I'm able to follow the lesson right." Steve shot me an annoyed look and for some reason I was quite surprised.

"Righty-o," He whispered, slightly bowing to Mr Crepsley. "Sorry for asking you these ludicrous questions." When the head teacher walked off, he sighed, once again giving me an angry look. "You stupid bloke!" He curled his hands in infuriation. Evra, Sam and I frowned. "I was trying to get him to say that he likes you, at least a student. And you ruined my plan! If you stay out of it, he might say that he wants to keep tutoring you. . . and that's something new that I can use for my daily dose of the Tease-Darren-Game." After the awkward silence, all of us laughed on spot. I felt strangely relieved that it was just some more of his crazy joke. "But, seriously. Do you like Mr Crepsley?"

"I just. . . have my highest respect for him. No more." Yes, I said that. However, my voice was so soft that it sounds somewhat unconvincing to him.

"There's nothing wrong with falling for him, you know? I mean, I realised that he's so cranky and all. But, I'm sure he has a good side too. Everyone does," Sam shrugged, Evra nodded.

"Or maybe there's some other problem?" Steve pushed. "You don't look too well lately. Maybe there's just something about him that we don't know about? What are you hiding, hmm?" I gasped, frantically trying to regain my posture. However, that gasp was a huge giveaway. Everyone was staring at me in anticipation, hoping to receive a decent answer. I bit my lips, trying to keep the secret of him being a vampire to myself. Unconsciously, I touched the place where he once sucked me on. Steve raised one of his eyebrows, putting his hand on the same place as I did. "You know about _that _too, do you?_"_

"Hey, don't exclude us!" Evra and Sam jabbed their fists to the air, complaining. "We want to know about this too!"

"Sorry guys, we'll need some privacy to talk about this. Can you possibly. . . go?"

"Boo!" Sam stuck his tongue out. But both of them left anyway.

"When you say _that,_" I started, whispering really softly. "Do you mean all the teachers' secret?"

"Oh, god." Steve arched his back, pulling his face up to stare at the ceiling. "So Gannen was telling the truth."

I looked at him in disbelief. Surely, Gannen didn't tell him about the whole vampire thing, did he? I mean, isn't it supposed to be confidential? Even I uncovered it myself. So, just to prevent me from saying unnecessary things, I just stared at him, waiting for him to at least calm down.

"We're surrounded by vampires and _a _vampaneze now, aren't we?" Steve whispered in an extremely soft voice that I had to read his lips.

"Vampaneze?"

"Did you notice the difference in Gannen's skin colour comparing to other teachers in this school?" I closed my eyes, trying to create an image of him inside my brain. "Well, it's somewhat purplish. This is because he drinks more blood than vampires. He's a vampaneze. They usually kill when they're feeding and I have no idea how he managed to resist himself."

"You know a lot," I scratched my head. "Um, how did you know about this? Did Mr Harst tell you all about it?"

He shrugged as a response. "Yeah, well. . . I noticed the change of feeling inside me towards him. Especially when we kiss. It's. . ." Steve paused, touching his lips, blushing, and looked away from me. "I don't know how to put it into words. I think Gannen noticed this and he just told me everything. He said that we shouldn't hide secrets from each other, in order to trust." The silver-haired boy smiled. "I was so damn excited and I forced him to feed from me, just to know how it feels like. And how did you know about this?"

"I caught Mr Crepsley red-handed, sucking from me in the middle of the night." I can hear Steve's chuckle without even looking at him. "Don't laugh."

"Out of sixty students in this dorm. . ." He grinned at me. "You guys should be more honest to yourself, really."

I sighed, covering my face with my hand. "He kissed me." Steve's smile faded, replaced by a surprised look. He looked at me in astonishment. "I seriously don't know what to do! It was too sudden. I can't even think."

"I. . ." He stuttered on his words, "didn't think that you guys actually kissed. How does it feel like?"

"How does it feel like?" I asked, as if it was the silliest question in the entire world. Just thinking about it, my legs felt limp and I tried my hardest to stand so that Steve won't make fun of me. The overwhelming sensation of having Mr Crepsley's lips on mine, his tongue inside my mouth, rubbing every centimetre, made my face so red. I can't even breathe properly. I clapped both of my hands on my cheeks, feeling the heat of it.

"That good, huh?" His words snapped me back to reality. Steve rounded his right arm around my neck, pointing at my lips with his left hand. "Close your eyes." I did as what he told me. "Imagine that I'm Mr Crepsley." Even though I had a bad feeling about it, I proceeded to obey him anyway. Steve put his hand to cover my eyes and he ran his index finger over my lips, tracing the outline and the caving part in the middle. I can now feel the insides of my mouth trembled, I didn't know whether in fear or delight.

In the next second, he stopped altogether. I looked at him with red face, biting my lower lips in order not to create a gap and

pant. Just by looking at Steve's expression, I can already hear him asking, 'Do you fear Mr Crepsley? Are you disgusted by him? Or do you secretly cherish him?'

I guess those three are the queries that I won't be able to answer just yet.

* * *

Funny how readers without account reviews on my fanfic more =D Since it's not possible for me to reply to their reviews, I guess I'll just post it here ;D

Robert Haydn: I know right... how can one fails to make an OOC character? =P

Kate101 : Aw glad you like it ^^

- : LOL you have no screenname~ but I always appreciate your reviews =D


	10. It Was the Mouse

"Are you ready, Steve?" The counsellor gulped, looking at me questioningly and nervously. "We won't be able to pause as soon as we started." I nodded glumly. My eyes were focused at what in front of me, hands gripping so tightly on something, as if that was the object that supported my life. "No turning back, remember."

"Yes," I sucked on my lips, being really nervous.

Gannen strengthen his grip on the joystick in front of him, pressing the button start and both of us just did a wild clicking spree. After I saw him playing back then, I started to doubt my self confidence, being all fidgety instead. But I won't lose to him in this game! It's my specialty.

I was losing. This can't be! To prevent me from falling, I began thinking of a distraction and _it_ popped into my brain. "Gannen, do you know that Mr Crepsley once kissed Darren?" The plan was a huge success. He dropped his joystick, gaping at me in disbelief. But the expression that he created made me dropped my joystick as well, laughing at his priceless face. "Your face!"

"That guy kissed Darren? Darren Shan?" He slurred on his words, jaws moving up and down in surprise. "So even _he _is able to do that stuff. I always thought that he has no sense of romanticism at all."

"I'm gonna tell that to him and I'm sure he'll gladly kick your ass," I grinned at him slyly. Gannen rolled his eyes at my joke but couldn't resist a smile. He and I had been talking to each other during my three hours breaks and sometimes after dinner. We always throw insult and swore at each other quite a lot too. After he told me that he's a vampire yesterday and had Darren to confirm it for me, I made him vowed to me that he will only feed from me and no one else. He gladly accepted the condition.

We haven't talked about romantic stuffs for a while and that fact made me able to face him in ease, without worrying about thinking of an answer. He won't grow old soon anyway. So, I still have years to think about it. "Gannen, can you turn me into a vampaneze?"

"No." He said, so straightforward.

"Hey!" I looked at him, surprised to receive the denial right at me.

The counsellor smiled at me, patting my back. "Grow up, Steve." I snorted when he said that. "I mean, I'm waiting for our age gap to close. If I turn you into a vampaneze right now, there's no telling when you'll be as tall as me. Well, you're only 15 while I'm like 39 human years old."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes. "Thirty nine?" I let out a small chuckle. "I always thought that you're on your early thirty. Gee, I might as well call you gramp now." He punched me playfully on my shoulder, laughing. "How old is Kurda?"

"He's 32." I nodded, picking the joystick back up from the floor, still listening to him attentively. "Mr Purl's 30."

"What? Are you serious?" Gannen smiled again, following my action of picking the joystick up. "I always thought that Mr Purl is on his late thirty."

"Appearance deceives," He said, turning off the game. I curled my lips, letting out a sigh.

"Gannen." He turned his head to look at me. Without any further ado, I grabbed his collar, pulling his body forcefully and crashed my lips onto his. He tilted his head in an angle to find a more comfortable position and he deepened the kiss. I reacted by pressing my lips even harder, sucking on his. His tongue slipped into my mouth at ease, rubbing against mine swiftly, doing a wrestle. I shivered at the sensation, and as a reaction, my hands loosen the grip on his collar, completely giving in.

We parted, looking into each other's eyes. He stroked my cheek caringly with his other hand shoving my hair strands, and he landed a last kiss on my forehead. The room was so silent that I could hear the ticking noise of the clock, accompanied by our breath. I rounded my arms around his waist and buried my face on his neck. ". . .Like you," I whispered the words really softly. Those words were just replacement for 'I love you' since I thought that they're too strong.

"Is that a yes?" He ran his hand through my hair, and without even having to look at his face, I can already tell that he was smiling. Faintly nodding, I can feel Gannen's other hand gripped around me tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Any harder," I whimpered, "you'll end up suffocating me."

"Sorry," He whispered, managed to loosen the hug but it was still way firm anyway. "I'm just too surprised."

"Bedroom," After I chanted the magic word, he released me, and stared at me in disbelief. Not waiting for his response, I stood up, blushing furiously, walking out of the room with him following me like a puppy.

Say, this is going to be a long night for us two.

* * *

"Steve, are you alright?" I frowned, looking at the troubled boy, who looked like he was having a problem propping himself up, and a major nausea when I told him to sit down.

"What's with your butt?" Evra added, clearly amused by Steve today. "Did you shove a cucumber up your ass or something?" We laughed; leaving the silver-haired boy staring at us with a red face.

"Funny, Evra." He spat sarcastically, and turned his back while growling. "And Darren, just try to sort things out with your love, instead of worrying about me."

"What's with you, Steve?"

"Nothing much," Before I can say anymore, the bell rang and we had to shut up because the grumpy and cranky Mr Ver Leth entered the room with his usual frown that never fail to make him looked heaps older than his real age. I changed the focus of my eyes to Steve, who was fidgeting, with such a pained expression. Hmm, I wonder why. . .

Then, I found that my mind had wandered off to somewhere. I was imagining what the school principal looked like. Nobody in the dormitory had seen him, ever. Maybe. . . raven hair, possible red eyes, very good looking. I shook my body to toss the image away.

"Eyes to the board, Darren," Said Mr Ver Leth firmly. I apologised softly, trying my best to concentrate on the lesson. I always find it hard to do so. I got easily distracted by various things. The subject that he teaches is Science, my second least favourite subject. Wait, I can say that was my least as math is now my favourite.

He gave out our science assignments back that day and I managed to pass, barely. It was out of twenty and I got eleven. Steve got eighteen, Sam got thirteen and Evra got fourteen. Out of us four, Steve had always been the smartest in most subjects, especially Geography. His test and assignment results always topped the class, no, the whole dorm.

A few minutes after the bell rang and fifteen students walked with chattering noise into the history class, the next thing I realised was the sight of Gannen in front of the room and I wondered what he was doing there. I looked at Steve questioningly but he started fidgeting even more with a red face.

"Most of the teachers here are attending meeting in the hall, might be longer than one period. Depending on how everything goes, I will be teaching you history and math today." Steve rested his arms on the desk, covering his face while grinding his teeth together in anxiety. He faintly turned his head when he noticed someone beside him. "Are you okay, Steve?"

"Ah, G-Ga. . . Mr Harst, yes, I'm alright." Said Steve, stuttering on his words.

Gannen eyed Steve almost apologetically, making me even more curious on what happened. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," He played with his fingers, blushing. "I was the first to ask you anyway."

I shifted uncomfortably on my seat, resisting myself from staring at the pair. What exactly did they do yesterday? Suddenly, I blushed, thinking of the possibility of them doing _it. _But. . . how did two men do it?

The time flew before my eyes really quickly. Gannen told me that Mr Crepsley won't be there for tutoring and that he left me a few works to do, inside his office. Without saying anymore; or even asked how I can get inside, he marched off in hurry. I rummaged through my pocket to retrieve the card that Mr Crepsley gave me a few days ago. I let the laser scan it and the door unlocked by itself. When I stepped inside, it was pitch dark as both windows and curtains were shut tight.

I sat on the usual couch after flicking on the light, wondering what's keeping him so long on the meeting. It's unusual. The practice sheets were waiting for me on the desk and I found it hard to concentrate. Not that I can easily concentrate usually, though. I glanced at the paper in front of me, reading it and answering the questions.

There were some questions I didn't get but Mr Crepsley had provided a textbook just next to it so I can peek at the formula. When I was halfway through my paper, the door slid open and Mr Crepsley emerged. For some odd reason, I found myself smiling at him happily.

He managed to give me a faint smile before he threw himself on the sofa just the opposite side of me. Without wanting to bother him by asking questions about the meeting, I put my head down, trying to go back and do the questions. However, I just can't. Mr Crepsley stared at my paper, as usual.

"Have I told you about staring at my paper?" I said, trying my best not to be awkward with the situation.

"Oh, yes, sorry." He said, standing up. With a sigh, he peeled the clothing that had been covering Madam Octa's cage before he threw some insects in. I didn't know why but I wasn't as excited as I was before. "Darren, you have not been pestering me about her for a while."

I looked up at him and grinned thinly. "I don't even know why myself. Maybe now that I've taken a liking to math, I haven't been paying attention to her ever since." As soon as I said that, I can see the corner of Mr Crepsley's eyes twinkled. "Mr Crepsley. . ." I started, staring at his face. "Is it just me or you look paler?"

He paused for a long while that I though he won't answer my questions. But then, he sighed and looked back at me. "You think so?"

Nodding lightly, I focused back on my work. "Haven't you been feeding lately?"

Mr Crepsley was frozen on spot when I asked him the question. "Well," He coughed, opening the curtain and the light scattered in. "Busy."

"But you feed at night. You don't work at nights, do you?"

"Just do your work, Darren," Said the head teacher, pointing at the paper. "Worry about yourself, not other people." I sneered when he said that. Why was he being so cold, after he told me that he likes me?

"Mr Crepsley. . . how to do number six?" He sat beside me and began to explain the question to me. Sometimes I just feel like he's ridiculing me by making the even hardest one seemed like a piece of cake. But maybe I was just reading too much into it. I let out a small 'aah' from my lips in understanding after he explained everything. "Ah, jeez, Mr Crepsley. . . you always make hard questions seem easy." I smiled at him, playing with the pen on my hand.

"That is why I am a teacher," Slightly blushing, he avoided eye contact with me, looking away. "Darren, the next class test is in a week. I am looking forward to see you getting the top mark."

"You sound so certain that I will."

"Of course you will. Well, as long as you do not repeat the foolish decision that you did before." Without any purpose, our hands brushed against each other on the sofa. On that second, I can feel his touch sending an electric pulse. As fast as possible, I pulled my hand, placing it on my lap.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said while standing up, hastily running off into the right direction. _Hnnn, what was that?_ I clapped my cheeks with my palms, staring at my reflection on the mirror. Why would he need this? Vampires don't have reflection, do they?

After taking my time to calm the hell down, I walked off the bathroom and saw Mr Purl on the door, talking to Mr Crepsley. They were whispering under their breath and I cursed myself for being a human, not vampire. Now I can't make sense of what they were talking about. Paying attention closer, they stood up way too close to each other. Probably only around 10 centimetres gap between their noses.

"No!" Mr Crepsley exclaimed, all of sudden, almost making me jump in surprise. "There is no way I will do that. Never!"

"Calm down, Larten!" The brunette raised his voice, putting both of his hands up, trying to stop the head teacher from shouting. After he did that, the two vampires began to whisper again. "Now!" He smashed his hands on Mr Crepsley's shoulder pretty hard, it made a soft smacking noise. "Straighten up." He brought his face even closer than it already was. 5 more centimetres and they'll kiss. Code red, Darren, code red. "I'm on your side, after all."

I gritted my teeth in anger at the sight. Taking a deep breath, I screamed loud, taking their attention. Mr Crepsley freed himself from Mr Purl's hands. Both of them hurried towards me. "What is wrong, Darren?"

"I saw a mouse," I lied, pretending to be frightened.

The brunette laughed when he heard my response. "I can't believe you're scared of that filthy creature. A mouse is nothing compared to Madam Octa." Said Mr Purl, winking at the orange-haired teacher.

Mr Crepsley sighed, turning Mr Purl's body forcibly. "Okay, okay. Now get out." He gave him a last push before the other teacher laughed, walking out of the office. "So, where is the mouse?"

"What mouse?"

* * *

**The Y Effect**: ; n ; Thank you so much for the compliment *ish flattered* and lol no, I wasn't making a fuss over those reviewers with accounts and those who didn't. But yeah... stupid computers that break down :/

**deirdre**: Thank you so much :D

- : Aw really? Thanks x3 Glad you do look forward for more =3

- : The characters are a bit OOC, though eheheh but thanks =D

Man, I should stop watching Junjou Romantica and get this fic over and done with x3


	11. Of Explosion and Bedroom

"How exactly do two men do it?"

Steve jerked his head forward, coughing because he choked on his orange juice. He brought his hand to cover his nose, the other reaching for the tissue in the middle of the table. Still coughing, he wiped off his nose and lips.

"H-huh?" I looked at him in confusion of what to do. "Did I say something funny?"

"You just asked me 'how exactly do two men do it'." My face heated up all the way to my ear and I waved my hand, to toss away the question that I unconsciously said out loud.

"Yuck, Steve. You spat on me!" Evra exclaimed, taking a tissue to wipe his wet uniform. The silver-haired boy regained his posture and began laughing at Evra. After his laughter ceased, he looked at me intensely.

"You wanna know how?" With my index finger, I pull my collar, looking away in embarrassment. The next second, Steve had his hands on my shoulder, slowly gliding down to my back. What happened next was just flabbergasting. "You put it. . . _here."_ He whispered in a low voice, rubbing my butt.

I squealed loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. Those who were fast enough to turn their heads to us were able to see Steve groping my butt and they just burst into laughter. Some of the teachers tried to figure out what was happening but they were too late to get into the fun. "What the hell, Steve?"

"You asked for it," He shrugged, clearly bemused by everyone's expression. "Don't look at me like that. You don't even know this basic one. I mean, you can't have sex while looking at wiki. Do you know that male can't get pregnant?" He asked playfully.

"Don't mock me," I snorted, sitting back on the chair to continue eating my breakfast. "Even my little brother would know that."

Steve turned his head to look at me. "Oh, you have a brother? What's his name? Hey, if you're attending this school, there will be more possibility that they'll invite your bro too!"

I waved my hand at him to show my disagreement. "His name's Darius and no, he's totally normal. I can't make up a reason why they would take him here." Steve nodded, still gulping what left of his orange juice. I took my last bite of the omelette on the plate before I realised that most students inside the dining hall had left. Four of us hurried out of the place, taking our books with us.

Fifteen students walked toward the science laboratory. Yesterday, Mr Ver Leth promised us that we are allowed to go and use the lab and that was exactly why we were lining up neatly in front. The science teacher popped up, telling us the do's and the dont's inside the lab before we were finally allowed to come inside.

"What's with the long sigh, Darren?" Evra nudged me while putting on his safety goggles. "Not too fond of science labs?"

"I hate the smell," I groaned in annoyance. The typical smell of labs is disgusting for me. The snake boy slid the wooden drawer beside him open to retrieve something that was on my nose the next second. "Evra!" I nudged him with my arm, taking off the pincer that he put.

"Settle down, please," Mr Ver Leth glared at us. "Now, students, I would like you to form a group of three." I eyed Evra and he eyed me. Both of us looked at Sam and he looked us and at Steve. Steve looked at Sam before he looked at us and then he looked at the other two students, Tommy and Alan. He shot us a thumb up, retreating into the other group. I kind of feel guilty ditching him like that. But Sam told me that he was actually very close to both guys before I came.

"I'll get the chemicals," Sam said, running off to the front. Evra stretched his body before he bent down, retrieving the beakers and measuring cylinders as well as stirrers and Bunsen burner.

Halfway through the experiment, I was trying hard to concentrate with my trembling hands, being careful not to overdo the measure. Evra was a few metres beside me, washing the unneeded stuffs up while Sam was recording the experiment result. "Hey is it true that you and Mr Crepsley are going out?"

"Sam!" I snapped, looking at him with red face before I realised that it was stupid of me to lose control. I over-poured the perchloric acid. "Ah. . ." I moved back when I saw it bubbling furiously.

"Darren, get away!" Mr Ver Leth's voice echoed, taking everyone's attention. However, before I could even move a step, an explosion blossomed and I screamed my agony. The chatter was overflowing in the class. The science teacher ran to me as fast as a vampire could. He reached for my slowly melting goggles, throwing it down on the floor before he draped me on his shoulder and stormed off the class, being careful not to run overly fast and blow his cover in front of the students.

_It hurts. . ._

The overwhelming pain was striking the left side of my face. As much as I wanted to touch it, I couldn't. I didn't wish to feel what had become of my face. Moaning continuously, I could feel the soft feeling of bed on my back.

"Glalda, call either Kurda or Gannen _now!_" The science teacher ordered. Faintly, I could hear the massive amount of shifting noise.

"Gannen, come to the infirmary now! And no, I don't care what the heck you're doing. Leave your stupid room and get your ass over here in one second!" He said, as fast as lightning. I moaned again and again and I can now feel tears falling on my cheek. But, it stung a lot so I tried my best not to cry.

"Hey, boy, hold on there!" The voice screamed at me. In the next moment, the burning feeling of having some liquid being poured on my face was anguishing. I screamed on top of my lung, trying to claw my face. However, it was being held firmly on the bed. My feet were thrashing around wildly, messing with the bed sheet. The pain lasted for at least a minute, a minute of true agony before it finally ceased, leaving me panting heavily on the bed.

"Don't open your eyes, Darren," Gannen whispered, wiping my face very gently. "Good thing you called me so soon, Glalda. The injury could have been worse if you didn't."

"Nah," He said. "This boy already knew that we're group of vampires and vampanezes so it kind of helps. We can flit over here without bothering to think twice."

"Why do you know. . . that I know?" I tried speaking as clear as I could but thanks to my throat, I could only croak. Gannen poured warm water into my mouth and I gulped it.

"Larten told us. It would've been wrong if he didn't. Matter like this should be discussed."

"So. . . the meeting yesterday was to. . ."

"Yes," He answered firmly, cutting me off before I could even finish my sentence. "The dormitory principal came here on his own and held a meeting about whether or not we should get rid of you."

"Stop being so damn straightforward," Gannen slapped his back. "Well, you see, Darren. Most of the teachers wanted you to leave. However, Mr Crepsley, Mr Purl and Kurda got your back. They insisted that you should be freed from this all as it was only an accident that you found out about the secret."

"What surprised me the most was that Mr Crepsley defended you so hastily. Usually, he was the first to agree to dispose of the students that trespassed on the secret."

"Darren!" The door banged open at once, forcing me to flutter my eyelids open. I winced as the pain struck me again. "Are you alright?"

"No," I managed to smile thinly.

"Go ahead," Glalda said casually, pointing at me. "Spit on him."

"You idiot," Gannen pushed him playfully. "Don't make it awkward."

The head teacher walked beside me, leaning close to observe my burn marks. Both Glalda and Gannen backed off, closing the room by sliding the curtain. "Just what other foolish thing have you done, Master Shan? Have you ever gotten enough of me worrying over you?" He licked his index finger before slowly spread his saliva on my face. I could almost hear the dissolving sound it made. "It will not leave any unpleasant mark. However, it will need some time before you fully recover."

"Ah," I shook, almost bursting into tears. "Thank you." I croaked. Mr Crepsley straightened his body, running his hand through my hair. When he turned his back, I tugged his red cloak. _Would you grant my selfish request? _"Stay here,"

He smiled at me while reaching the chair nearby, dragging it closer and he sat down. "If you that is your wish,"

I sat up and I grinned when he was about to help me. "I'm not hurt anymore, Mr Crepsley. I can sit up myself."

"Darren," He started. "Stay here for the whole day. We do not want to let other students see how your face barely has any wound."

"And you'll be with me here?"

"I am afraid that I-" He paused when I made the puppy face. Then, he coughed. "Glalda," He announced. "Can you possibly cover my lesson for group two and three today?"

"Alright, alright," The spiky teacher grunted, walking off the office, followed by Gannen, leaving me and Mr Crepsley alone together.

"I never saw him around before."

"Glalda is a sport teacher, specially assigned for group three and four. As you know, Vanez is the one who is teaching group one and your group, two, sport. Out of his teaching period, he usually sits in the infirmary, reporting serious injuries to Kurda or Gannen."

"Hmm. . ." I responded in understanding. "Sorry to make you stay, Mr Crepsley."

"It is fine,"

"Is it hard, to say it's, instead of it is?" I finally asked. It has been weeks since I wanted to ask this but I hadn't got the perfect timing to.

"It is only my habit." He answered. "Darren, you should sleep in my room today." After hearing that, I swore, I choked on my spit. Mr Crepsley's face reddened and he frantically said, "No! Not like that! I just think that there will be quite a number of students trying to see you after that incident. So, we should play it safe."

"Ah," I sighed in relief. "You almost gave me a heart attack there."

"We probably should be going now, before the class ended."

Both of us walked silently on the corridor, with such an awkward silence happening. We stopped by my room so I could take my books and clothes with me. After that, we proceeded to Mr Crepsley's room, which apparently is located inside his office. Just on the corner, if we turn left, his room will be there.

The door was opened and my jaw dropped. That room was far more luxurious and wider than any other that I've seen. "This is so unnecessarily spacious," I mumbled, still admiring the place. I heard Mr Crepsley shut the door and it clicked. It was locked. My body turned very cold when I imagined what possibility lied ahead.

"Nobody will come here so you do not have to worry."

I'm worried even more, thank you. I glanced at the clock which was pointing at ten past. First period must be over a few minutes ago. Taking off my jacket, I hung it on the nearest clothes hanger. However, I required a few more centimetres before I can reach it. So, I just threw it up and with luck, it landed neatly. When I turned my back to face the head-teacher, he was sucking his twitching lips as an effort not to be rude and laugh at me. I shot him an annoyed look but instead of stopping, he walked off, biting his lower lips in amusement.

I excused myself into the bathroom to get changed from my school uniform into my usual clothing, T-shirt and jeans. When I came back, Mr Crepsley was sitting idly on the king-sized bed, eyes drilling to the flat-screen TV on the wall. He looked at me and on the bed. Indirectly telling me to sit beside him. Blushing slightly, I sat on the bed, bouncing a bit.

"Wait, so, you don't sleep in a coffin?" I asked with stutter on my words.

"I do," He retorted. "But I keep my coffin hidden underneath this bed." Out of curiosity, I looked at the long bed sheet before I pulled it up a bit, leaning closer to see a glittering black coffin. I shivered a bit before putting the sheet back again, sitting up, and eyes to the TV.

My feet were under the bed cover, accidentally nudging Mr Crepsley's once in a while. When we did, we both would withdraw our feet and looked away for a second in embarrassment. Gathering every last drop of my courage, I finally asked him, "W-why do you like me?"

The orange-haired teacher was frozen on spot before he finally managed to answer me back. "I do not understand why." My heart pounded like crazy and I pressed my back on the soft pillow. Suddenly, it slid sideways, and before I could fall to Mr Crepsley's lap, I used my elbow to block the sudden drop. He looked at me and I looked at him. We paused.

"You look _way _paler from a closer view, Mr Crepsley."

"I told you I have not been feeding."

"Why not?" Before he had the chance to answer my question, I cut him off. "Please answer me honestly."

I could feel his cold hand on mine but I tried my hardest to ignore it. Mr Crepsley stared into my eyes before he gulped. "Because I like you." I frowned because I can't seem to make sense of his answer. "You already know my real identity. I am a vampire. I suck blood. Of course this fact will bother you. And I think that if I do not drink anymore. . ."

I took a deep breath and clicked my tongue. "You're so . . . stupid. What, so you prefer me watching you die slowly?"

"N-no," The head teacher curled his lips.

"So, drink," I said, pulling my t-shirt's neck, exposing my shoulder. "The fact that you're a vampire bothers me. But you gradually dying bother me even more." Both of us blushed.

"Are you sure?" I looked away, nodding lightly. He caressed my neck gently and I gulped. Then, he nipped my skin with his sharp nails, making me wince at the stinging pain. Mr Crepsley licked the trail of blood on his finger in a rather seductive way, for me. After he finished, he leaned in to lick the cut on my neck. Involuntarily, I let out a moan. My hands were clutching the bed sheet and now I can feel his fingers slipped between the gaps on mine.

"Hahn. . ." I parted my lips when he lightly bit my neck, careful not to draw any blood before he ran his smart tongue over my skin again. When he finally stopped, I lost my strength and I dropped my head, blushing furiously.

We both then remained silent for who knows how long.

* * *

The Y effect: Nah, it's all good x3

Sakura: NoOOOOOOOO he's not cheating on Darren *shot*

- : Yeah, next chapter or two is probably the end...

Deirdre: Ahah =DDD


	12. The Freezing Wind on My Bone

I fiddled with the button on my pyjama, folding the pants once in a while. Looking at the mirror, I bent down, fixing the rather long cuffs to fit with my height. This set is lent by Mr Crepsley from his wardrobe. He told me that it wasn't his and had always been there for as long as he could remember. But it was two sizes bigger than me. I couldn't refuse the set as I know that walking to my room would be pretty risky. Someone could see me and tried to question me with the experiment failure.

When I got out of the bathroom, Mr Crepsley looked at me for less than one second before he gazed away, totally avoiding eye contacts, just like I was doing. He got on his feet on the soft carpet, slowly walking away. "You can sleep first. I have several other things that I have to do."

I crept to the bed when Mr Crepsley closed the door and flicked the side lamps off. Tucking myself underneath the blanket, I touched the spot where his tongue once was. My face heated up without warning and I pulled the blanket to cover my face even though there was nobody there to watch.

The phone inside my pocket vibrated, making my shoulder rose slightly. I reached for it and saw a message. It was from Steve.

'Hey, where are you? Go online.'

Still hiding under the blanket, this time with a phone on my hand, I signed into eBuddy to find Steve was online. As soon as my status changed, he attacked me with hundreds of questions at the same time. Most of them asking about my injuries and the rest about my whereabouts. I found myself smiling at his obvious concern towards me.

'I'm in Mr Crepsley's room.'

'Fark. Did he do something kinky to you? Did he like. . . tie you up or something?'

'What the hell, Steve? We did nothing.' I paused after I sent him that last sentence. Well, we didn't exactly do _nothing_, did we? I mean, he licked me and all but well. . .

'Argh, no fun.'

'What do you expect?'

'Idk. Something like lotion play or bondage or something like that lmfao.'

'Youre crazy.'

'I know. Soz g2g.'

Steve signed out in a heartbeat and I was staring at my phone in uncertainty. However, after a few minutes, I signed out as well, putting the phone on the bedside and lied on the soft pillow.

Hell, I can't sleep. I checked my phone again and it had been one hour since I attempted to sleep. Mr Crepsley still wasn't in the room. I stood up, making as little noise as possible, venturing toward the door. I got out of the room, was about to ask if I could go back to my room or what. But then I saw Mr Tall, Glalda and Mr Crepsley, in the room. They were staring at each other, nobody spoke for a moment and I sat on the corner, trying to eavesdrop.

"What kind of feeling do you have towards that boy?" Mr Tall spoke softly. "It's not like you, to get out of the rules in order to protect someone."

Mr Crepsley's voice shook for a bit. "I have nothing towards Darren," He answered. "I will try and get rid of him soon." My heart skipped a beat when I heard the response that he made. "Therefore, there is no need to bring this matter further. I will handle the rest."

"Then, we trust it to you, Larten." The other teacher said before shifting noises were made. "Do not let us down."

"I promise not to. Darren will be gone by next morning without anyone realising it throughout the night. He is just another student, the same as the other. I will treat him fairly." His voice was soft but firm. Seriousness was drawn on the tone. I clasped both of my hands on my mouth, trying to hold back the tears of surprise that had swelled in my eyes.

Mr Tall and Glalda left. Mr Crepsley was still for a moment, sighing. I made no attempt to hide from him or run back to the room. I let him found me on spot. His lips parted and eyes widened when he discovered that I've been listening.

Tears dropped from my eyes and I wiped it. Without a second hesitation, I stood up and pushed him roughly, making him backed off one step. "Thanks for lying to me."

"No," He answered, holding both of my hands. "Listen to me."

"You're planning to get rid of me? Then do it now." I shook, yanking my hands free from his hold. My eyes were locked onto his ferociously. "Why did you defend me on the meeting that time? You should've agreed to kick me out of the dorm! That way, you don't have to-"

Mr Crepsley smashed his lips to mine, sealing all my rants away, dissolving it into the thin air. After I calmed down, he pulled back and drilled his eyes to mine. "I love you."

"Lies!" I struggled, pushing him back again.

"I love you," He repeated.

"Shut up!"

He pulled my hand and brought me into a deep hug. "I do not want to force this feeling to you. That is not fair on your side. Therefore, I will quietly let you out from this dormitory." He paused. "I will let you escape."

I looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Come," He said, crouching on the ground. "I will be your feet. I am able to walk more silently than you could." With a few moments spent thinking, I decided to climb on his back, hands pressing on his shoulder.

Both of us walked out of the office, to a certain separation.

* * *

"Gannen!" I exclaimed, putting my phone away, and sat up from my lying position. "Just when did you arrive?"

"Just then," He shrugged, throwing my spare key up to the air, catching it again. "You looked so serious that you didn't notice me coming."

"Yeah, was talking to Darren."

"His injury was very serious," Gannen answered. "Luckily, it was treated quickly, before it was too late." He said, and without permission sitting next to me on the bed, running a hand through my hair. I tilted my head upwards and his lips were on mine soon. He bit my lower lips, as a demand to create an entrance for him. I smirked softly, tightening them. Gannen slid his hands under my shirt and I gasped. His tongue soon made a way into my mouth. Both of us did a little tongue wrestle, which was of course, won by him. He ravaged my mouth, licking every centimetre. I tugged his clothes because I was running out of air. However, he didn't budge even a bit so I had to kick his manhood.

He jerked away from me, moaning in pain. "Were you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry," He mumbled. "I forgot that I have to hold back when I'm doing anything to you."

"Then turn me into a vampaneze so we can go wild."

"No," He whispered into my ear. "In ten years, maybe."

"Ten years, that is." I smiled.

Gannen sunk his tough teeth gently into my neck, just enough to draw blood. I pushed his head as he sucked my blood, careful not to lick the wound as it would close it. Yes, vampaneze always need supply of blood. Usually they kill when they feed. So, he needed to feed from me frequently, in order not to kill me. I let him. "Your blood is sweet like honey."

"Thanks," I beamed, thinking that it was a compliment.

"Sweet blood means pure evil." My smile faded and I rolled my eyes. "But I prefer sweetness than bitterness."

"So you should." I smiled thinly, blushing, letting him gulping the last round for today before he licked the wound close. He pulled back after.

"Where exactly _is _Darren now?"

"Mr Crepsley's room." Gannen's raised an eyebrow, looking at me in a weird way. "Hey, don't give me that look. Darren told me that himself."

"Was he forcing Darren to do something naughty?"

"Probably," I shrugged, resting my head on his chest. "I just can imagine him switching on his pervert mode and tying Darren up on the bed. And, who knows what he'll do."

"Want to try that?"

"Try what?" I looked at his broad smile and I blushed. "What the heck!" Gannen took his loose tie off, spun my body around forcefully and pulled my arms to the back, tying them together with his tie. "Stop! This is child abuse, you know."

"Sexual abuse too," He smirked, forcing two of his fingers to enter my mouth and I licked them hesitantly. His other hand travelled to my pants, rubbing my member. I let out a moan and he pulled back his fingers, starting to pinch my nipples.

Oh jeez, don't tell me I have to put up with another sore ass for the whole day tomorrow, too.

* * *

Mr Crepsley's grip on my knee tightened as we ventured forward. He looked around cautiously with swift movement, making no sound at all. Even if he did, it was inaudible by human ears. Even though his breathing was monotone and silent, I could feel the tension on his shoulders.

I rounded my arms around his neck as if clinging for dear life. Hey, it's been forever since I last got a piggyback ride. The trip from his office to the front hall didn't take too long. Every step that he took just made my heart pounded even louder and louder because of the understanding that I'll be sent away from the dormitory. I will no longer be able to see Steve, Evra, Sam, Mr Crepsley and all the other teachers.

I found myself staring at the front hall. This time, closer and deeper. I might not be able to step my foot inside this dormitory anymore and that fact bothered me. A lot. The carpet way turned into ceramic tiles in one step. Mr Crepsley crouched, letting me to get on my feet. With a card, he unlocked the gigantic entrance door, revealing the peaceful night luxirious garden. The snow had thickened in the past weeks, refusing to melt. The water on the fountain had stopped flowing and what left was ice that reflected the moonlight and the snow.

He walked down the stairs, with me still behind, staring at the garden. He stretched his hand and hesitantly, I took it. He smiled thinly, guiding me to walk on the snowy road. His emerald eyes shone brightly under the light of the crescent moon. I shivered at the frozen wind. Mr Crepsley pulled me by the shoulder and locked me in a warm embrace, covered by his red cloak.

"I know you'd do this, eventually." The familiar gruffly voice was heard from a distance. Gavner was looking at us from behind the nearby dragon statue with his somehow orange coloured eyes. He walked towards us slowly then leaned in to my ear. "I'll miss you." I gazed at Gavner in surprise. "It's not easy, teaching in this dormitory. The fact that there are not much people somewhat made you think that you're just a big family."

"Well, then this is one enormous family," I chuckled softly, still holding onto Mr Crepsley for warmth.

The brunette's eyes shifted to him. "Are you sure this is the right decision?"

"This is for the best." He retorted, hugging me tighter. Mr Crepsley rummaged through my pocket without permission and retrieved my cell phone. He turned it off, taking the sim card and snapped it right on spot before I can react. "Do not make contact with anyone from this dormitory. Ever."

"The last bus will leave in fifteen minutes. You don't have much time." Gavner whispered, looking at us in sympathy. "You'll be alright on your own?"

I nodded faintly as a response.

"Well then. . ." He scratched his head. "I won't interrupt." Gavner smiled at me, ruffling my hair. "Be well. I hope we can meet a-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence and it just made my feeling even worse. If he couldn't get it done with, then that only meant one thing.

There is no next time.

Gavner turned his back without saying anything anymore. I whispered softly under my breath, "Goodbye, Mr Purl."

Mr Crepsley held my hand firmly and we continued walking until the front gate was visible. Next to the gate was a small building. We went inside to retrieve a scarf, gloves, boots and a thick jacket.

Standing hand by hand in front of the opened gate, I stared at him one last time. This time, not letting him go away from my sight. He smiled at me in sorrow before he let go of my hand. I wasn't ready for that yet. With tears on my eyes, I gulped and closed my eyes.

"Run, Darren," Mr Crepsley whispered with a shaking voice. "Do not turn back. Do not try come here anymore. Do not remember about this place. Do not remember anything."

"How can I not? This dormitory is one of my best memories." I bit my lips. With one swift movement, I tugged his collar, smashing my lips against his before I pulled back in tears, staring at his unreadable expression.

"I swear on this kiss," I sobbed. "I will find you someday. No matter how long it takes."

Mr Crepsley's lips formed a smile and I could've sworn I saw tears on his eyes. "Goodbye."

With that, I turned around and ran as fast as I could into the night.

Goodbye, Mr Crepsley. Goodbye, Mr Purl. Goodbye, Kurda. Goodbye, Steve. Goodbye, Evra. Goodbye, Sam. Goodbye, Mr Tall. Goodbye, Mr Ver Leth. Goodbye, Mr Harst. Goodbye, Glalda. Goodbye, Everyone.

_Goodbye, Dormitory du Freak._

**_-END-_**

* * *

This is not the end, this is not the beginning... *ish singing Linkin Park's song*  
Ah, yes. NO SERIOUSLY. This fanfic has ended.

BUT... *evil grin*

I still have extra chapters under my sleeves! So look forward to them ;D  
I might make a few more special ones for Gannen/Steve and of course or best pairing, Larten/Darren! Just tell me if you want any random pairings in this fanfic :)

Next chapter will be Darren after he left the Dormitory, trying to continue with his life.

_UndergroundRampage : LMFAO Well, I always have another chapter on my hand whenever I'm updating something. So sometimes when I became hasty, I just post x3_

_aislinn aira : Yes, I told you that I'm not letting this end so soon ;)_

_Sakura: Ahah thank you so much =D_

_ - : Thanks =)_


	13. Extra: I'm Walking By Myself

"Darren, wake up! You'll be late for school," My mom exclaimed, banging on the door. I yawned lazily, dragging myself into the bathroom to wash my face. The reflection of the mirror showed the usual me. But somehow, deep down, I'm not my usual self. I rubbed my eyes and threw a smile at the mirror but it was then replaced by a frown again.

It had been five months since I came back to my house and all seemed normal. When I arrived, knocking on the door, Darius, my little brother, dropped the bread he was chewing. My parents and sister looked at me as if I was a living skeleton. So, after that we sat on the living room. I had no idea how to start. My family members were staring at me, not amused. They looked like they really wanted some donuts.

Moments later, a letter arrived from the postman. When I opened it, it was a letter from the dormitory, explaining why I got my ass kicked. It said that a few students were bullying me and didn't know how to stop. I almost gotten into fight and the fact that the dorm was so paranoid about the health of their students left them no choice but to send me back to safety.

My parents were satisfied by the explanation and I thanked Mr Crepsley in my head as loud as possible, hoping that it would reach him. Ever since then, they never brought up that matter. Darius was so curious about the dorm but he said nothing. So, yes. Welcome back, boring, ordinary, monotone, plain, simple, bare, unadorned life.

I grabbed the toast with strawberry jam from the table and ran out of the house as fast as lightning. Far out! I've got five minutes before the class starts.

I slid the door in hurry to see the teacher was already inside. The class was staring at me. Some were holding their laughter. "Darren Shan, stand on the corridor." The teacher ordered. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to stand out there. I remembered the time when I was late for sport and Mr Blane kicked me out of the class to the corridor. From inside, I could hear Steve started to act rude that the teacher kicked him out too. When we met there, we both burst into laughter and ended up chatting the whole way through.

When it was break time, I was on the canteen, sitting all by myself on the corner. My classmate, Debbie Hemlock approached and asked if the spot next to me was empty. I looked around to find many, many empty seats so, I rejected her by saying: "Sorry, my bag is sitting there."

She frowned and turned her back, embarrassed. Then, she ran away to her friends. A few guys nearby laughed at her then they looked at me. "She likes you, you know?"

I choked on my chicken sandwich, coughing loudly before I stared at them in disbelief. "Me?"

"What, can't you tell?" The group leader smirked, pulling the chair opposite of me. "Whoops, I forgot that your bag is sitting there." He grimaced when he pushed my school bag to the floor. I ignored him, focusing back on what I was reading. "Another vampire book? Are you going to grow up to be the blood sucking monster? They can't even go out in the sun! What good are they?" My vein popped when they insulted the creature of the night. Yes, I've grown very sensitive to all vampire jokes. I couldn't take them lightly.

"You know nothing about them," I mumbled under my breath. "Stop talking like you know everything."

"What did you say?" The boy in front of me pulled me by the collar and smashed my back against the wall. Of course it attracted attentions. "Say it again!" I was quiet, didn't want to argue further. "If you dare to speak like that to me again, I'll make sure you-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a fist flew towards him and made a contact with his cheek, making him groan in pain. "Or else what, you motherfucker?" I gaped at the familiar figure in front of me. He winked playfully at me. The group leader ran towards him, cursing him loudly using every name of the animals in the zoo. Calmly, he lifted his knee and it hit the guy's stomach with a loud thud.

The group cursed and ran away in an instant, not wanting to pick up another fight with the stronger boy. I babbled like mad, eyes drilling at the sight. "Steve Leonard!"

"Been a while," He saluted me with two of his fingers, ignoring everyone who stared at us awkwardly. "How have you been?"

"Terrible," I smiled sarcastically. "How. . . the heck did you get here? Why are you here? I mean, Steve! Why are you here?"

"Topped the student list for a month and I managed to get myself free for a while," He smiled back, stretching his arms to the back. "The dormitory turned plain without you. Mr Crepsley looked awful with red eyes and eyebags. He was like a damsel in distress."

"Steve, I told you _not _to bash anyone!" Another familiar figure approached from afar. "Just because I trained you to be my assistant don't mean you can kick everyone like that."

"Gannen, would you ever go away?" Steve rolled his eyes while facing the counsellor. "Darren and I have a lot to settle," He smirked, cracking his knuckles. I sweat-dropped at the imagination of him bashing me up.

"Run away and you're a dead meat," The vampaneze said firmly, pointing at Steve. Then, he walked away from the canteen. Second later, he turned back and stared at us two with a pair of firm eyes. "Wait there. I mean it."

Gannen Harst handled everything. He got a permission note from the principal using his silver tongue. Meaning, I can now walk around the town with my best friend from the dormitory, Steve. He started talking about how Sam, Evra and he reacted when I was gone without saying anything. He confronted Mr Crepsley by himself to ask about the matter and it wasn't easy, to pry from him. It took at least a month until he became tired of the boy and decided to tell him everything. However, I could see a bit and pieces were missing from his story and that, I thanked Mr Crepsley in my head for not telling about our secret romance.

"So, you didn't tell Evra and Sam about this entire thing?" I asked, looking at him.

"Nope. Mr Crepsley told me not to tell anyone so I have to at least keep my promise." He smiled. "Gannen knew about this. He was on patrol the day you left and he said that he saw you, Mr Crepsley and Mr Purl. However, he didn't try to stop you from leaving or Mr Crepsley from stepping against the rule."

"Why didn't he tell you about this, then?"

"I kicked him good when I found out that he had been hiding this from me. But he told me that he just wanted me to find out by myself. I think he was just testing how much I thought of you as my friend."

Phew. Steve didn't talk about the kiss. Which meant either Gannen didn't saw it or he just didn't want to trespass on other people's privacy. "Anyway, how are Sam and Evra?"

We both kept talking about the dormitory until dusk. We didn't even realise how fast the time had flew. Steve said that he will stay for two weeks. However, I didn't like the idea of him spending more time with Gannen than with me. So I introduced him to my family.

"He's not the bully, is he?" My mom frowned.

Steve looked at me in confusion. "What bully?"

I chuckled. "Nothing."

Either way, he made a really good impression in front of my family. My mom _loves _him. She thought that he's a good kid, polite and matured. She even told me to make Steve as an example. I just let that comment pass as I knew what kind of boy Steve actually is. He and I slept in my room with Steve lying on the spare bed on the floor. We chatted to each other dry and we actually slept at three in the morning. Because of sore throat.

Gannen didn't look too happy with the decision that he will be staying in my house when he stayed in the hotel. Steve convinced him that he will be fine with a soft kiss on his lips. Heck, he did that in front of me. I would never be courageous enough to kiss someone in public. Especially another guy!

But life goes on. I had to go to school while Steve having an extensive tutoring with the vampaneze. After that, we could then go by our own and came home just in time for dinner.

Once in a while, Steve would come into the school at lunchtime, with Gannen as a company. The school knew the famous dormitory so, they let them come whenever they like. Those two weeks were weeks of bliss and pure fun. The bullies never once approached me. Debbie kept hitting on me. But I didn't care. A few girls were staring at both Steve and Gannen, lovestruck. At times, they would be surrounded by those who wanted to know more about them or the dormitory. Steve didn't know what to do so he left everything for Gannen to answer. I bet it was because he never faced so many girls before.

However, nothing lasted forever. After two weeks, Steve had to go back to the dormitory. The last day, on Saturday, we spent the whole day talking to each other, going to the mall and every untouched corner of the town. I came back to the house at ten in the night but my parents said nothing. They knew that Steve would be going back so they let me to do whatever I wanted to for once.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Steve bowed deep in front of my family, smiling sweetly. My mom gave him so many homemade snacks but he refused politely. She kept pestering him until he decided to bring them all anyway. On the doorway, he handed everything to Gannen. Gannen was like his shopping cart, really.

He hugged me tight before he left. "I'll be back," He whispered, winking at me. "Just wait for a couple of months." Those were his last words before he walked away.

Now. Could anyone please tell me why am I still waiting for Steve's return? It had been over a year since I last saw him and no, I hadn't heard from him ever since.

A life without the dormitory is empty. No matter how hard I tried to toss away that fact, I couldn't. Because I knew, deep down, inside my heart, I would forever remember all about it. The garden, the dining hall, the bedroomd, the classrooms, hell even the bathrooms.

A life without my old friends, Sam, Steve and Evra is empty. They had been the ones that really understood me and were able to make me feel like at home. They knew how far they had to go before it went too far. I didn't think I would be able to find another friends like them.

A life without my old teachers is empty. Those dormitory teachers were able to teach easily, making everything understandable. They were excellent and were able to cover each other's lessons. They knew their subjects; they knew their weaknesses and were not afraid of admitting them.

Now, a life without Mr Crepsley is awful. My math had been dropping ever since, coming back to the level where it was at before I came to the dormitory. No more spiders, no more tension, no more killing aura from him whenever I came late for a class or a tutoring session, no more nothing. Mr Crepsley had been holding my hands unconsciously; guiding me along to the right direction. Without him, my life at the dormitory would be less fun.

I now realised how stupid I was to reject his confession. Even though I have to admit, he's like hundred years older than me, I still love him. That is mutual and will not change. How I wish I could turn back the time. But yes, the regrets will always come last. You would not realise that you made the wrong choice; not until it was too late.

I could still feel the last kiss that we had before I ran away. I haven't forgotten any of the words that came out of my lips and I have no intention of taking them back. I _will _chase Mr Crepsley to the end of the world and make him head over heel to me once again.

This is a reckless wish. But I don't care.

I love him, after all.

* * *

HA! You don't get rid of me that easy~!

More extra chapters to come! And who knows what I'll do to this angsty pairing? I might ended up squashing them together again.

Thanks for the nice reviews =D and I'll try my best to make these extra chapters good!


	14. Extra II: You Are my Anti Drug

Yes, I deleted this chapter once before as I thought it's... an utter failure.

So, WARNING: FAILNESS. NO LIKE NO READ.

Also, don't forget... http :/ /anime-to-go. blogspot . com/

THE DOUJINSHI OF THIS FANFIC ~ Made by me ;D follow the blog! Or view the cover full-sized on my deviantart! http :/ /orenomamushi .deviantart . com/ (Just get rid of the spaces)

* * *

**Extra Chapter II: You Are my Anti-Drug**

Most people will think that it is stupid, to let go of the person that you cherished the most. But me? I do not think that it was an imbecilic decision at all. Not even once I regretted sending Darren away from this dormitory.

Darren is pure, pristine and somewhat naive boy that knew nothing about the different faces of the world. He would not realise how ruthless and sinister it is to live on _my _version of world. And that is a strong excuse to push him away from my side. Such clean soul should not be tainted. His narrow perspective of his surrounding sometimes made me roll my eyes. However, it is his naivety that made me fall for him. Before I could realise it, I had treasured him as the most important person. It is his naivety that made me longed to shed sweats protecting him from harm and blemishes. Even though I put in so much effort, I could not help but loving him. I wanted him to love me back no matter how thin the possibility is. If only I could occupy the tiniest, most insignificant, most miniscule bit of his heart, the world will be gone.

And no, I am not exaggerating. Firstly, I thought that this feeling is just a mere feeling that a father would have towards his son. But when the bubbles burst inside me, I knew I was wrong. All this time teaching in the dormitory, that was the first time I wanted so badly to protect (and to rape) someone. I only have my eyes for Darren and my world revolves around him. From the day when he tried to steal my spider and when my hand touched him, I could feel the electromagnetic impulse coming from his hand to mine and my heart bawled, demanding for me to pin him down on the floor and strip him bare on spot. Fortunately, the room was fairly dark and he could not see my weird (perverted) expression too clearly.

Then, there was the math quiz even where Darren only attempted a quarter of the required answers. I believe that he had the chance to be the top of the class; or be a tie breaker with Steve. When he told me that he wanted to go to the tutoring because I was there, I lost all my consciousness and put him into a deep sleep by breathing out the sleeping gas. I did not even understand why I did that. And to add it up, I also kissed him. And tongued him.

Steve was pestering me to death about Darren's whereabouts, three days after he was gone. I swore I wanted to pummel him for bringing the only matter that successfully slapped me hard across the face. Every time I remember that day, tears would swell up on my eyes. I understood that I would not regain my wellbeing unless I could see him again. At first, I ignored Steve. However, he was so determined to pry from me. He kept beleaguering me with thousands of unrelated questions that if I take seriously would mean a total giveaway. He is too smart for my liking. He just acted like fool, goofing around all the time that I couldn't help but wonder if he actually studied for tests or not. His persistency for a month, bothering me all day resulted in me spilling the jug. I banged the table hard, attempting to scare him off. But, he did not budge for even a bit. Not even flinching. I, at last, gave in to his effort, and I told him everything about that day _but the romance bit._

Approximately three months later, he topped the student list and stayed there for a month. I automatically gave him permission to walk out of the dormitory with a teacher as a supervisor. It is written on the rule that they should be educated still, even out of the dormitory. He chose Gannen Harst as the supervisor and that did not surprise anyone for even a bit. The whole dormitory knew about their relationship. But since Gannen is not a subject teacher, the others do not mind as it would not give him more advantages than the rest of the students. Had he been a subject teacher, we would strongly oppose the idea. Besides, both Steve and Gannen are mature people. They have the skill of not sticking their noses into each other's life too much. They also knew each other's temper and would not do anything to hurt one another. Unlike Glalda and Vanez. Seriously. They are older than the pairing but I think that they should make them as an example. Should we put them in a cramped room together for one day, the one who is guarding the room would not be able to handle everything properly as their loud voices just echoed into their ears, practically deafening them.

Different story with Kurda and Gavner. They are matured, but at times, they could be sickeningly childish. Have you ever heard of teachers, hundred years old, both guys, doing a pillow fight just because one had stolen a donut from the other? And of course, the incident when they ran in the dining hall, opposing each other with the huge table as a divider, throwing pieces of bacon at each other while arguing about boxers. Oh, or the other one when they chased each other from inside the dormitory, to the garden just because one had taken something from the other. Then, there is Mika and the ex-teacher, Vancha March. Vancha is Gannen's brother and who knows why they have different surnames. Mika is somehow calm and composed (and cranky) when Vancha is loud, brute and rash. Once when they were together, Vancha would talk all the way through while Mika sitting beside him, sipping the coffee, being extremely annoyed.

What kind of pairing would Darren and I make, if we could actually go out? No offense but, I do not think that we would be like Glalda and Vanez. And I just could not imagine myself throwing pieces of bacon at Darren, arguing about boxers. No way would I get annoyed when Darren is talking to me. No matter how long he blabs about anything, I would just sit there, listening attentively until he finishes. And the image of the naive Darren, somehow clashed with the idea of him being all matured.

Now, to think about it, I am so selfish when I said that I wanted Darren to love me back. Not that I wanted to convert him into gay or anything. I should be happy that I am able to fulfil my heart duty to protect him as it would mean the best for him. I was ready to let everything fade with the mist when I let go of his hand. However, when he crashed his lips to mine and swore to find me again, I took it all back.

"Spaz spaz, Earth to Larten!" Gavner waved his hand in front of my face. "You're touching your lips again! Is it a habit of yours now or something? You always do that when you're spacing out lately. Not that you daydream often before. . ."

"Would you ever leave me alone?"

"What a nice thing to say to your old friend," He grimaced, did not even taking the slightest hint that I wanted him off as soon as possible. He had interrupted my Darren-daydreaming session and that is just unforgivable. "Steve and Gannen arrived a few moments ago. He told me that Darren is doing well. But since you wanted me to leave you alone. . ." He teased.

I grinded my teeth against each other and tapped my fingers on the table impatiently. "I was kidding. Now continue."

"He also told me that Darren was being bullied." I was about to smash the table broken but Gavner raised his hand, trying to calm me down. "But good news! A girl was hitting on him." I gave him eyeballs that he could not help but cringe. "I mean another bad news. But at least he is doing well."

"So what you are trying to say is that being bullied equals doing well?" I frowned, staring at the brunette who was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Not really," He scratched his head, still grinning. "I heard Steve shoo-ed the bullies away."

"You cannot say that for certain."

"Nu-uh."

"You are useless. I will talk to Gannen myself." I said, standing up from the seat.

"You're welcome!"

I entered Gannen's office without knocking but apparently, I chose the wrong timing. It was horrible. With my very own eyes, I saw them rooting in the middle of their routine of raping each other. Steve had his clothes off and his hands were on Gannen's shirt, trying to shove it up. However, he did not take any notice of me and he kept closing his eyes with a red face until finally he realised what was going on. Three of us stared at each other in surprise and I stepped back, apologised and closed the door again. A few minutes later, Gannen came out with slight blush on his face. He told me to come inside and when I looked at Steve, he seemed unhappy. However, I ignored him and proceeded to ask Gannen all about Darren. Hearing that he is doing well, healthy and as normal as a schoolkid could be, that is sufficient to bring me a sense of relief. Yet, the idea of someone hitting on him somehow irritated me. Once in a while, Steve would add something in. He informed me about the facial expression change of Darren whenever he mentioned about me that looked like he was about to burst into tears, being followed by a frantic topic bend.

"Oh," Gannen said, looking away from me. "I almost forgot," He stood up from the chair he had been sitting on to grab something from inside his bag. "Darren told me to give this to you." He smiled thinly, handing me a white envelope that I then received politely. With pounding heart, I tried to resist myself from opening the letter and read whatever is inside. Because Steve looked very interested and I am pretty sure that he would endeavour and peek.

"Thank you for the information." I thanked them sincerely before I walked off the office, rushing to my own. No matter how hard I tried, the smile from my lips would not disappear. A few students that were walking on the corridor looked at me weirdly as if they never seen me smiling before. My hand was clutching the envelope firmly; being paranoid that it might flew off somewhere. When I arrived inside my office, I cautiously tear the wrapping away and began to unfold the piece of paper, revealing a familiar writing of the one that I once was very close to.

_Hi, Mr Crepsley._

_I don't know how to begin a letter. I don't even know how to write one properly. So, I'll just get to the point already. You see, I'm doing fine. I hope you do too. Don't forget to feed whenever you need to but don't repeat the mistake that you did when you fed from me. These two weeks with Steve made me think twice about my feeling towards you. I think I... well... starting to think more. What am I talking about? Anyway. I'm glad that I'm able to pass this letter to you. I hope we'll meet again soon._

_-Darren_

I read the letter over and over again. It did not have the best letter structure or paragraphing. He also did not tell much about anything at all. His writing when he wrote about his feeling was a bit crooked and he used a lot of white out. I could not help but smile at it. Darren still has not changed. The fact that he wanted me to feed properly was somehow flattering. It meant that he was concerned about my health. Now I regretted not writing to him when Steve was about to leave this dormitory to track him down. The truth is I spent a lot of time contemplating about it. I frantically wrote on the blank piece of paper and ended up crumbling them, flinging them into the garbage bin. At the time when I finally wrote a decent one, Steve and Gannen had already left. With a long sigh, I folded back the paper neatly and slipped it inside the math textbook.

* * *

OMFG HIS PARAGRAPHS SO FERKING LONG.

CUT MY HAND PLZ HE'S SO HARD TO WRITE ABOUT

The chapter after this will probably be about Gavner and Sam's 'inside joke' (refer to chapter 2) and Kurda and Gavner's bacon war. Also, other random things! :D Please look forward to it u.u  
My plan for the following chapter after the next will be Steve 10 years later meeting Gannen. Be careful of the surprise ;D


	15. Extra III: Three Stories

**Extra Chapter IIIa: Not Near Him**

Gavner panted loudly, running to the dining hall in an utterly fast running speed. He slammed the door open, taking everyone's attention. A frown arrived on his face when he spotted Kurda beside Mika, chatting casually. When the blond realised what was going on, he silently hid behind Larten, who was trying his best so shove him away.

"Kurda Smahlt!" Gavner roared, stretching his hand to show his laptop lid, which was covered in smileys made by marker. "Any decent reason to doodle on my Mac? Out of paper to map on?"

Kurda stuck his tongue out, crossing his arms. "You started it first. How dare you steal my share of caramel donut?"

"I didn't know it was yours! You just left it inside the fridge."

"Oh yeah? What was I supposed to do? Brand it with fire? Stitch it with my name?"

"Whatever!" He spat the word that he always threw whenever he was losing. "Now what are you going to do with _this_? You should've tried eating it instead."

Glimpse of mischief was drawn on Kurda's eyes for a while. He then grinned. "Yeah, give it to me so I can bite a chunk off."

"Marvellous," Gavner rolled his eyes when he remembered the extremely strong teeth that vampire kind is graced with. Both teachers didn't realise the attention that they attained from students and other teachers.

Kurda smirked when he understood that he had won the argument again. With a snicker, he took out his notebook and scribbled a streak through his tally. "That's 250 wins for me and 19 for you. Better luck next time."

Gavner grunted and he tore off the edge of his bacon and threw it at the blond. He looked at Gavner with anger, tearing off his bacon and threw it at the other teacher. In a few seconds, pieces of bacon were flying here and there, forcing everyone to evacuate from the seats. All the students gathered up to watch.

One piece landed on Larten's forehead and his veins popped. With one swift movement, he banged the table, scaring the crap out of everyone. "Enough," He spat, staring at both teachers who were frozen on spot. "_You are not kids anymore. You are **adults. **So start acting like one._" He widened his eyes, exaggerating every single words coming from his lips.

Kurda and Gavner exchanged worried glance at each other before retreating to their seats, sitting calmly with trembling hands. Larten glared at them one last time before he sighed and walked off the dining hall, ignoring all the frightened looks.

"I'm not going to argue near him again."

"Neither will I."

* * *

"Steve, can you get me the soda inside the fridge?"

"Fuck no. Do it yourself."

You know what, guys? I think there seriously should be a limit of how one can change in seven years.

**Extra chapter IIIb: Nothing Changes**

It all ended like this: Steve Leonard, a student, my boyfriend, from the dormitory that I'm working for, graduated. The secret that he knew about the entire vampire and vampaneze business was kept shut, nobody realised it. Before he left, he told me that he will be taking degree in law. I do think that he has the potential of becoming a good lawyer as he was so confident of himself.

The seven years when he was gone was my seven years of torture. We had no contact whatsoever with each other and god knows what had become of him. Maybe he had already forgotten about me and got himself a girlfriend. Every time I think of that, I can feel my stomach did a backflip.

"GANNEN!" The door to the counsellor office was kicked open even though it was locked. My eyes widened and my heart pounded, practically snapping me back to reality.

"Hey, hey, can you be more careful?" I asked, standing up from the sofa to face him directly. "Just what is your problem, barging into my office like that? Who are you?" Still staring at him from his toe to the tip of his hair, my heart beat faster. Oh good god, who is this guy standing in front of me? He looked like an older Steve but what's with the attitude?

"Ah, you forgot," He sneered, walking towards me and grabbed my collar. In an instant, his lips were all over mine, tongue ravaging my mouth.

_WHO ARE YOU?_

I attempted to push him away but I found myself melting under the passionate kiss. If this is really Steve, where did he get this skill from? If it's not him then, I'm sorry, Steve.

His hand slipped under my shirt, rubbing my chest in an up and down motion. I moaned at the familiar sensation. In a heartbeat, he already pinned me down on the sofa, with a look of lust written on his face. His right hand was gripping tightly on both of mine, placing it right above my head, while his other hand gliding down to my jeans.

"Sto. . . Nngh!" I arched my back when he rubbed my sensitive spot. "What. . . who are you?"

"Ah, I haven't told you, have I?" He smirked, unbuttoning my shirt and landing butterfly kisses on my bare chest. "Steve."

_THE FUCK. _So, it is him after all. But where is my sweet, cute, little Steve? This is not what I had imagined our meeting to be. He just freaking topped me! I never thought that this day would ever come.

"Have you been lonely without me?" Asked Steve, licking on every inch of my neck. "Am I really that different that you no longer noticed me?" With his long fingers, he rubbed my cheek and locked his eyes on mine. "You don't look any older, by the way. Just saying."

Making a lot of effort, I grunted and shoved him aside. "Of course I knew it was you. I was just playing a game." He smirked before he jumped on me again, completely taking control of the situation.

Don't tell me that I'm the uke now.

* * *

**Extra Chapter IIIc: Suffocated**

Sam took a deep breath as he tiptoed forward, being extremely careful not to make any noise and draw any unwanted attention. His tied black jacket hung loosely on his waist without touching the ground. He huffed and leaned on the wall, trying to calm himself down. The blond glanced around nervously while keeping his breath soft. When he was sure that there was no distraction or danger, he proceeded forward as silent as before.

"Sam?"

His shoulder rose and he slapped his hands to cover his mouth in an instant. With a humourless chuckle, he turned back to see Mr Purl. "Uh, hi."

He raised one of his eyebrows while keeping his arms crossed, waiting for an excuse. When Sam said nothing but grin, he smiled thinly. "That huff was a huge giveaway. You were also too rough when you leaned on the wall. Be steady and ready." Sam looked at the History teacher awkwardly, as he was expecting some demerit points instead of a nice advice to sneak around the dormitory at night. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Walking."

"Oh, really? I didn't know that." He responded sarcastically with a bemused expression on his face.

Sam raised his hand in defeat and laughed. "I was trying to sneak and steal Mr Crepsley's spider."

"Ah," He said as if it was nothing new. "I was planning to give you demerit points but since you're going to steal his spider then I guess I won't. He would probably catch you on spot and give you a whole lot himself anyway." Hearing that, Sam tensed a bit and he thought about his action twice. At that second, he figured that it would not be such a good idea after all. "You're fairly new here, right, Sam? I think that you should refrain yourself from doing such action."

Sam sighed while looking at the carpet in defeat. Suddenly, Mr Purl's body tensed and he put his index finger on his lips, telling Sam to be extremely quiet. At once, he threw himself at Sam and he whimpered when he felt the weight on his frail body.

"What in the world are _you _doing, Gavner?"

"I slipped," He laughed humourlessly. The corner of Mr Crepsley's lips twitched as if he was holding back a smile of amusement.

"Slipped on what?" The orange-haired teacher said, almost chuckling while looking at the empty corridor with no obstacles whatsoever. "Your other foot, maybe?"

Sam held back his whimper when he realised that Mr Purl was only trying to hide him from Mr Crepsley. However, as much as he wanted to, Mr Purl was too heavy for his body to manage that he could hardly breathe.

"I will be going now," Mr Crepsley said firmly. "Do not trip at nothing again."

"I won't," He chuckled. As soon as he was gone from sight, both of us stood up and Mr Purl jerked backwards when he realised Sam was lying on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"T-thanks," He coughed softly. "But next time try not to crush my bone." When Sam turned his back to leave, he thought to himself that he would try and steal Mr Crepsley's spider once more, in the future.

"Gee, brats." Mr Purl chuckled and he tripped on his other foot, falling down straight on the carpet.

"Gavner!" Mr Crepsley exclaimed from somewhere.

Sam had already stormed off.


	16. Summer Solstice

"Debbie, can you please stop sticking so close to me?" I lifted my elbow to shove her hand away from mine in disturbance. "We're here only for a mere university trip and nothing else, if I haven't told you."

"Come on, Darren!" She pouted, rounding her arm around my elbow, once again. "Can we at least hold hands?" I grunted mentally but finally gave in since I was tired of her whinging the entire way. I had been patient enough with this girl, really. She had been trying to get so close to me since my first day at high school until now, when we're in university together. I'm stuck with her again. Not that I didn't like her or anything. She's nice, in my opinion. But sometimes she just acted the way that I didn't like, to make it easy for me to say. In some occasions, we can actually talk about casual stuffs but she's not really my type.

I looked around the town, trying to spot Seven Eleven, to buy batteries for my camera. Without spending much time observing, I found the place I had been looking for. Both of us walked into the store and purchased a pack of batteries that we would use to take photographs of various things required for our assignment.

The way that the town is arranged seemed faintly familiar. Dejavu much? The sunlight couldn't really make its way to enlighten this moist place. The cloud was so thick that I thought this town had not been rained upon for the last three months or so. Debbie and I strolled lazily on the road. One part of me just wanted to shove her and ran away as fast and as far as possible but another part wanted me to deal with this until the end. My hands twitched as I almost decided to use the first option.

My eyes drilled to the enormous yet quiet building beside me. I curled my lips. Ever since the dormitory event, I've always had this really big urge to inspect every mansions or palaces around, just for comparison. "Debbie, I'll be right back. Just go ahead of me."

"Nah, I'll stick with you." She smiled, holding even more firmly on my arm. That made my hand twitched harder than before. I rolled my eyes, knowing that she's way too stubborn for words and proceeded to bring her along to the gate of the building. I peered through the gaps on the metal railings, to admire the beautiful garden. It was even prettier than the dorm's. And the building itself looked more elegant. "What a pretty garden." Debbie beamed, admiring the place along with me.

I stood there for a few minutes before I walked away because of the feeling of being watched continuously from nowhere. Well, I suspected Debbie was watching me, but since she was too busy staring at the garden, it must be someone else. So, it would be safer if I walk away.

We were staying in a small hotel and of course, in different rooms. Heck! I don't want to sleep in a room together with her. Firstly, because she's a girl that I don't even love or have any family connection with. Secondly, because she talked too much and we'll end up not having any sleep. And lastly, it was because I don't want to attract any attention, sleeping in a room together with someone.

An hour later, I decided to have a walk around the town again. This time, fortunately, Debbie was not with me. Without any direction, I just ventured forward to wherever these feet brought me to. And I couldn't be more surprised when I ended up in front of the gate of the huge building. There was something that made me attracted to it, aside from its gorgeous design.

My smile faded when I spotted someone on the doorway, walking out to the side of the garden. I watched him walking with such graceful movement. Another male walked out of the door and shouted, "Your fault!"

"Yes, yes." The other male responded with shut-the-fuck-up tone implied on his answer. I swiftly moved left to lay my back against the soft brick. When the male crouched to take an unidentified object near the gate, I swore my heart skipped a couple of beats.

"Mr Crepsley?"

"Darren!" Debbie popped up all of sudden. "I knocked on your room but you didn't respond. Why did you leave me behind like that?" She screeched, holding my arm again. Good god. I yanked my hand free from her hold.

The familiar male with orange hair stared at me in disbelief before he turned his head away from me, looking pissed. He mumbled a few inaudible words before he straightened up, turning his back to retreat.

"Mr Crepsley!" I yelled, making a few pedestrians looked at me for a few moments. However, no matter how many times I called out to him, he ignored me and kept walking instead. I shook the gate with all my might, attempting to break it with strength alone even though I knew it was impossible.

"Who was that?" Asked Debbie when Mr Crepsley banged the door close. My veins popped at her question and I shoved her away from me.

"It's all your fault!" I exclaimed, trying my best to hold back my tears. "Because of you he ignored me like that!" I've lost it. The last thing I wanted to do is making out with someone else in front of Mr Crepsley. And this girl did it. "Why don't you get over your unreasonable feeling for me? I told _you I love someone else!"_

Debbie stared at me in disbelief. "Do you love that man, Darren?" She whispered.

"None of your business!" With that, I ran away from her.

Night came all over the town, making it seemed even darker than it already was. I tiptoed out of the place I was staying at, determined to make my way into the dormitory. The only reason I didn't notice this sooner was because the town had been re-arranged and the dormitory itself had been so different than what it used to be. Not to mention I didn't pay any attention to the name of the town and street when I arrived here a few years ago.

I flinched when a crow flew past me, cawing loudly. When I've calmed down, I brushed the black gate with my bare hand to feel the cold tingle on my skin. Without thinking twice, I grabbed my wallet from my jeans pocket and retrieved a card that I hadn't got the chance to return to its original owner. The Head-Teacher's pass.

Hoping that the card would work, I let the red laser scanned it before it tutted and beeped, silently parting itself to make a way for me. Before I could do anything more, I could hear footsteps approaching me in an inhuman speed, cutting through the greeneries. Didn't want to turn back, I stepped inside, running to the entrance door as fast as these feet could take me. However, I wasn't quick enough. A hand was locked around my neck while the other at my heart. I could feel the sharp nails sunk, piercing my skin.

I bit my lips, heart pounding loudly. The attacker growled at me without saying anything. Then, he released me from his firm hold and gasped. "Darren? Darren Shan?"

"Who. . ." I turned my back and my jaw dropped. "Steve!" He smiled widely at me, eyes sparkling under the moonlight. "Why didn't you come?"

"Sorry. I couldn't make it to the top before I graduated." He scratched his head in guilt. "And now I'm here for a holiday. The teachers welcomed me with open hands. I was thinking to apply for a job here now that. . ." He put his hands up, revealing ten thin scars on the tip of his fingers. "I'm a half-vampaneze."

I stared at him in disbelief. Steve Leonard, the vampire addict is now one of the clan! "Good for you," I smiled. "Why are you outside?"

"I was with Gannen on the post there. But he had to go inside to get some things so I was alone. He told me to attack anyone who comes inside and kill them, if necessary. Unfortunately for you, I can't do the super spit to heal those wounds. Sorry." He grinned while pointing at the marks he made on the left side of my chest.

"It's cool," I smiled again before I turned my head to look at the entrance door. "I have to see Mr Crepsley."

"I haven't seen him since noon. He usually wanders around in the corridor but– "

Before he had the chance to finish, I turned my back and proceeded to push the door, making my way inside in a rush. The insides of the dormitory hadn't changed; just a few additional paintings and ornaments here and there. A cold hand gripped my arm and I tried to yank it free. However, it was such a strong hold.

"Darren Shan," The certain counsellor whispered in a low tone, didn't seemed even a bit surprised by my presence. "Be careful." He smiled faintly at me with sympathy drawn on it. I smiled back at him, mouthing the words thank you before I ran forward again. This time, more cautiously.

Trying my best to re-make the lost map of the dormitory inside my head, I concentrated fully on the corridor. My heart leapt when I saw someone standing in front of a room, which I suspected as Mr Crepsley's. He had his arms on his waist, staring at the door. He looked at me and his dark orange eyes widened in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Mr Purl, please! I have to get inside!"

He took a step back in understanding. "I don't hold the key to open this door. And Larten refused to answer me."

"The room's soundproof." I responded, making his jaw dropped, knowing that his effort was in vain. Using the card, the door slid open, exposing a terribly dark room with someone sitting near the window, staring at the moonlight.

"Summer solstice," He whispered almost inaudibly that took me a few seconds to digest his words. "It was a winter solstice when we parted, was it not?" I was quiet when I heard sadness on his tone, instead of delight. I walked forward silently and draped my arm on his shoulder. He did nothing to stop me or to hold my hands.

Realising the privacy that we needed, Gavner's feet rooted to the ground, letting the door to the office closed, leaving Mr Crepsley and I together inside the room.

"That girl from earlier was nobody," Even though I was whispering, that didn't cover the desperation in my tone to convey the truth to him.

"No," He answered after a few seconds of pause. "It is better this way. It was my fault to fall for you to begin with." My eyes dropped after hearing that. "You deserve better than a monster."

"I love you," Mr Crepsley's head rose slightly as soon as I confessed. "So please, turn around and face me. Tell me that you still too." My voice shook. Surely, he couldn't have thrown his feelings away for me, could he?

To my relief, he slowly spun the chair around and stood up. His green eyes were locked to mine for a while, just to see the truth inside. Without any words, he stroked my cheek caringly with his cold hands. My lips formed a thin smile before I put both of my hands over his. He leaned in and pecked me softly on my lips. "Your oath has been lifted. You found me."

Blushing, I hugged his body tight, tears streaming down my cheek. He ran his hand through my raven hair and his other hand hugging me back. "I am going to resign from this dormitory." I lifted my face up when I heard the decision that he made. "If I continue to work here, we will not be able to see each other."

Mr Crepsley pushed me softly and lied me down on the sofa that I once sat down on to do the math practice questions. That day seemed surreal.

A negative and positive end of a magnet. Polar opposite. Teacher and student. Strong and weak. Cold and hot. Vampire and human.

Both of us locked ourselves in passion, feeling each other's body warmth with nobody else watching us. Just both of us together, accompanied by the night sky and the winking stars. And of course, Madam Octa.

**_Our story has finally begun._**

_Once, a kid was transferred to a mysterious dormitory  
__Where he experienced all sort of things and feelings  
__With new friends, new environments, new teachers  
__Selfish he would be, had he yearn for more_

_Head over heel became of the top of the dormitory  
__The kid; who admired him  
__The kid; who was too innocent to apprehend  
__The kid; who was too naive to love_

_Heartbroken they were separated  
__A vow was made under the glittering moon  
__It was an oath that unconsciously tied both of them together  
__And finally brought both of them together_

_They lived together, surrounded by the dazzle  
__However, being a predator of the night the top of the dormitory was  
__And the refusal of the kid of being turned into one  
__They bid a sorrowful farewell_

_The kid's lover never loved anyone else after then_

* * *

Omake

**_Larten and Darren_**

"Faster, old man!" Darren shouted from afar, telling his new boyfriend to pace up and catch the train to his hometown.

"You left that girl. Is that okay?" He asked uneasily.

"It's fine. She'll be able to get home herself."

"And if she doesn't?

"Bad luck." They chuckled; slipping through the almost closed door, making the guards shouted his warning at them. But they just smiled in amusement.

"Mr Crepsley."

"Yes?"

"Do you know that the summer solstice is actually tomorrow?"

". . .Oh."

Omake II

**_Gavner, Kurda and Darren in a chatroom_**

Gavner: Guess who the newlywed is!

Darren: We're not married.

Gavner: You wish you are though.

Darren: ._. You should just try to fix your lovehate relationship with Kurda.

Kurda: Wtf?

Darren: When will you guys get married?

Gavner: The heck?

Kurda: The heck?

Gavner: You got ninja'd. Stop copying me, bastard.

Kurda: You moron.

Gavner: Am not.

Gavner: THAT HURTS YOU SONOFA

Darren: Are you guys... sitting next to each other? ._.

Kurda: Any problem?

Gavner: Any problem?

Kurda: Don't copy me.

Gavner: You don't copy me.

Darren: -_-

Gavner: Darren, have Larten told you about the scar on the insides of his leg?

Darren: It's not on the insides. I saw one below his stomach, a few centimetres above his crotch.

Kurda: ... oh my...

Gavner: ... O3O;

Darren: ?

* * *

**Steve**: Ended up working in the dormitory with Gannen

**Kurda and Gavner**: Still having their moments of arguing

**Other teachers**: Still teaching in the dorm

**Sam and Evra:** Graduated, Sam went to university while Evra having a little homeschooling with Sam. When they found out that Darren is still alive, three of them spend more time together.

**Larten and Darren**: Newlywed...

LartenxDarren and GannenxSteve's (StevexGannen LOL) theme song: E.T by Katy Perry

LartenxDarren's theme song: So Close by John McLaughlin

\O/ WHOOOTTT IT FINALLY ENDED for good! I was about to make lemon scene in the end but I hesitated... if you readers want me to make lemon, though, I might add another chapter. In case you're wondering why I put so much Gavner in is because he is my love~! I love him with all my heart and my soul! And for those who don't get the joke on the second omake, it was Darren's unconscious confession that he and Larten did_ that _=D after all, how else could he witness the scar himself?

Yes, yes. Hardships. Making this fanfic is not easy. I still doubt myself as a writer and seriously wasn't about to publish this on this site. Earning nice feedbacks on my first few chapters, I dared to move on. Glad you guys like my first ever fanfic that I spent a while plotting the story o_e usually I just type and hell, the plot will come itself anyway! To tell the truth, my writing skill is below average on my NAPLAN test. But I couldn't be more surprised with the result. I suck at making things on spot, especially a down-to-earth kind of stories. But anyway, some of the reviews you guys gave made me blush. I think those were overstatements... but nice, nevertheless! My next fanfic should be about this same fandom or switch to Vladimir Tod, or even Junjou Romantica. Thank you for staying to read =3

This is the convo that Vai and I had when I was brainstorming for the last extra! It was originally in Indonesian ;D

Vai: Here2. So, Darren was walking down the street with someone idk who

Me: Debbie.

Vai: NO. ANYONE BUT DEBBIE KTHXBAI.

Me: BUT DEBBIE WAS HTTING ON DARREN! JUST MAKE DEBBIE LIKE... BEING ALL SNUGGY WITH DARREN AND DARREN LIKE *EYEROLLS* and just make like, the dorm has changed so much that darren didnt realise :3

Vai: OYES OYES AND THEY MEET LARTEN

Me: LARTEN WAS SWEEPING THE GARDEN

Vai: NO, HE WAS TAKING OUT THE RUBBISH

Me: HECK, HE WAS EATING BANANA. SO IT WAS LIKE Head teacher to gardener to rubbishman to banana eater

Vai: Poor thing.

Me: IKR.

Larten = Banana = Crepe (Crepsley) is just our inside joke.


	17. Lemon

**WARNING: LEMON (SEX) SCENE, EXPLICIT CONTENT =D**

* * *

**Larten/Darren: Something Special**

I hummed as I stir the mixture of egg, flour and melted chocolate on the big bowl. It had been years since I got together with my old math teacher, Larten Crepsley. Now, I work as a regular full-timer in an office while Larten found another job in the most famous school in our area. My name is Darren Shan, twenty eight years old, and my boyfriend, Larten is approximately two hundred years old.

My family knew about our relationship since I told them, wanting no secrecy between us. Of course, they were against it. Our age gap was too much; not to mention that my lover was another man. So, I decided to move out of the house, looking for our own unit in an apartment and started earning our own living.

Today is Larten's birthday and I would love to give something for him. But I just didn't know what I should give to him. So, I decided that I will just make a chocolate cake to celebrate it. It might not be that fancy but I really hope that he'll like the cake. Speaking of which, I wasn't a great cook at all when we moved together. Even Larten can cook better than I could. Gradually, with patience, I reached the part where I can fulfil my duty as a . . . housewife. That word always makes me twitch.

I took a day off today, just for the sake of finishing the cake before he comes home. I usually arrived home later than he does, which is why sometimes he told me to quit my job, not that I listened to his advice anyway. When the first time I saw Larten wearing a suit and a tie, I swore, I was laughing so hard, as blue seriously didn't suit him. To break it down, blue is Kurda's colour, brown is Gavner's, purple and black are Gannen's. The only colour that fit with Larten is blood red.

"Darren," Steve walked to the kitchen without me hearing that he was coming. The front door was opened, so, I wasn't surprised at all that he just strolled in like that. He was wearing a dark grey suit with black tie. "Apron!" He exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. "No, boy, no!" The silver haired boy approached, tugging my collar. "You should greet Mr Crepsley home with nothing but an apron covering your body." He looked at me with sparkling eyes, giving an example. "What would you like to do first, Larten?" He twisted his head slightly to the right, "warm bath?" Now head to the left, taking one of the cooking utensils on the kitchen table, putting it close to his lips. "Dinner? Or. . ." He put the thing back, this time pretending to peel his clothing, looking at me with a pair of puppy eyes. ". . . Me?"

THONK.

The whisk that I had been holding fell to the floor. I gaped at him in an utter flabbergasm. If I could see myself in a mirror nearby, I might be able to find my face turned pink (red for blush and white for paleness mixed together) in whole. Steve grimaced in satisfaction after seeing my priceless expression. His finger flew to the dough inside the bowl. I slapped his hand even though my face was still red, making the bowl moved over the edge. If it wasn't for Steve's steady hands, catching it, everything would have fallen to the floor.

"Phew, thanks." I smiled, putting it back to the kitchen table. "But don't put your hand inside the dough without sterilising it first." Glancing at Steve, I noticed that his skin had changed colour from sun-kissed tan into pale cream with shade of purple. "Are you full now?"

"I haven't eaten anything."

"I mean, are you a full vampaneze now?"

"Oh, well. . . I'm entering the last stage of the purge. You see, as a half, you won't grow an inch. Well, in the purge, your height will shoot. If you notice I've gained a few more centimetres." He retorted. I do notice the change in his height. Probably an addition of eight centimetres in a few days. "I'll get going now, kay? I have court in eighty seconds." Before I could say anymore, he stormed off, flitting in a fast, inhuman speed. Steve is quite well-known as a lawyer in this area, despite his last-second-arrival attitude.

Oh yeah, Steve quitted his job at the dormitory a year ago as he confessed that he didn't enjoy teaching; he moved to the town I'm currently living in. Gannen remained there, though. Both of them have a long-distance relationship and only able to meet once a week. On Steve's days off and holidays, he would return to the dorm to visit his lover, and to help around a bit. Most of the teachers and students didn't mind his presence.

"So. . . naked under an apron?" I mumbled with such a red face, tugging the thin piece of clothing while considering whether or not I should take Steve's suggestion to heart.

Larten's eyes widened in disbelief as soon as he turned his body from the door, mouth parted in surprise. He dropped the handbag that he had been holding and it landed with a soft thud on the cold ceramic tiles. Shade of red flitted across his cheeks.

"W-welcome home," I leaned in, bending my body towards him in ninety degrees angle and could felt the apron dropped, exposing my erect nipples. "Would you like a warm bath, dinner, or. . ." I swallowed thinly. "me?" My face turned extremely red after I realised what I just said.

"This is definitely not your idea of home welcoming." He stuttered, completely in awe of who was standing in front of him. "Remind me to thank whoever it was who gave this marvellous suggestion to you." Without any further ado, he untucked his hands from his red suit, dropping it on the floor and pulled me up, draping my body on his shoulder like I was no heavier than a cat.

I was thrown roughly on the cosy sofa; the apron was shoved to the sides because of the impact, revealing my Adam's apple. When I looked up to see his eyes, I could only find lust all over. I gulped. Somehow, I knew that I caused it. And Steve.

Larten landed thousand of hasty kisses all over my bare chest, nips on my neck and a passionate kiss on my lips for one full minute, completely suffocating me. We broke for air and with all my might, I started speaking,

"Happy birthday."

The orange-haired vampire looked aside to find a simple cake, covered in delicate melted chocolate and strawberries. With his sharp nails, he cut a small bit, putting it into my mouth, along with his finger, silently asking me to lick it clean. The sticky liquid of the chocolate left a strange sensation on my lips. He was about to put another piece in but, he 'accidentally' dropped it to my chest. The chocolate splattered wide.

"Ah. . . what a waste." He smirked, licking the stain full-tongue. I shivered and moaned at the sensation. His other hand worked on my crotch, moving them in an up and down motion. Unwillingly, my body reacted to this intensely as I began to move my hips. "You're moving." He smiled. "Such an honest body. Such an honest reaction."

"Hn. . . L-Larten. . . more," I begged, placing my hand over his, pressing them gently. "Please." He pulled back his hands, watching me doing it myself.

"How shameless, Master Shan. You are masturbating in front of me." He whispered into my ear with the low, seductive voice of his. Larten nipped on my neck, hard enough to draw blood. I winced as the pain stung but calmed down when he sucked on the wound, closing them, before he repeated the action on different places.

Sweat began trailing down, making the thin apron see-through. Larten could see both of my erect nipples clearly, only covered by a thin piece of clothing. He leaned in to lick the apron in a swirling motion, the other hand squeezing hard.

I came with a soft moan. Larten's face was redder than usual, which means he was enjoying it. On the next second, I could feel Larten's tongue wrapped around my member in a hot sucking manner; licking it with such passion that it blew my mind away, allowing me to only think about him and the vibes of pleasure that he made with his mouth alone. I pressed his head downwards gently with my hands; silently begging for more. He placed his index finger on my hole, slowly inserting it in, making me release a loud moan at the sensation. After I've calmed down a bit, he put the second one in, stretching me with a scissors motion.

My back arched in both pleasure and pain as the vampire inserted his third finger; I snapped and pushed him back on the edge of the sofa, this time landing a kiss on his lips so roughly. This is his birthday and I couldn't make him do all the working. I spun around, engaging in the sixty-nine position; I began to massage his balls while he sucked on my length. I used my throat to rub his manhood, sucking all his pre-cum with me.

"Darren," He moaned, kissing my buttocks ever so seductively. I released him from my mouth and I crawled on top of him, positioning myself right above his hardened member. "The lube. . ."

I ignored his words, proceeding to swallow him slowly. Of course, it hurts more than usual as we used no lotion. But, for his sake and pleasure, I would have to bear with it. Both of us moaned at the sensation. After I got comfortable, I began to lower my body, taking him deeper, deeper and deeper, swallowing him whole. He buckled his hips up and down while one hand tweaking my nipple and the other playing with my member.

"It hurts," I moaned, speaking out the word inside my head. However, he took no notice of my word; instead, he continued thrusting into me. "Larten! Ahn. . ." I panted as he pulled his member back and spun my body around in ease. Without any warning, he pushed himself inside me for the second time and I moaned, clutching the sofa sheet firmly. He bent his body forward, touching my back and he tweaked both of my nipples, pinching them roughly. Larten moaned with me, spilling his seed inside of me, and I came along. "H-happy birthday," I whispered before I fell into his arms, exhausted.

"The cake was delicious," The orange-haired vampire smiled, licking his fingers. "I wish my birthday is every day." As he said that, I blushed, as if yesterday wasn't enough. "So, was it Steve who suggested the whole apron thing?" I nodded as a response. "I figured so. I thought I heard Gannen mumbling about apron when we met."

"Wait, so Steve is the. . . tachi?"

"I cannot imagine him wearing an apron so, Gannen must be the neko." He smiled, looking at my red face. "And I heard something about kitty ears."

My brain wandered off somewhere, imagining Gannen naked under an apron with a pair of kitty ears and tail. I gave myself a mental slap. "They really are. . . active."

"They are," He smirked. "Steve told me about how he did Gannen. Once in a while, the whole apron drama, maid uniform, kitty ears, bondages, vibrators and. . ."

"STOP!" I exclaimed, banging the table before I could die from the heat of my face. "I've got a feeling that I don't want to continue listening to you."

"My humblest apology, Darren," Larten chuckled while holding my arm. "I will not discuss this further." Pouting, I sat back on the chair.

"Do you want me to do such a thing?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

He was looking at the table so intensely for a few seconds before the corner of his lips twitched and he banged the table, laughing so hard, pissing me off. Just look at him. When I was being serious, he just laughed hysterically like that. "Darren, I would rather you to be yourself, rather than copying other people's routine."

I looked away in shame with my lips curled, pouting. "But you were enjoying last night's more than usual, weren't you?"

"Does it matter?" He rested his head on his right hand. "As long as it is you, I will enjoy it wholeheartedly." His other hand grabbed mine and kissed it gently, lovingly, caringly. "As long as it is you."

I blushed again, for the countless time in twenty four hours after I realised how truthful his words are. The feeling of satisfaction whirred inside my stomach since I knew that I made the right decision by leaving my house, come to lead my own life with Larten, the only one whose love to me is so sincere.

**Steve/Gannen: Penalty Game**

Kurda leaned on Gavner while focusing his eyes on the book he was holding. Gavner smiled, draping his arm around the blond's neck, pushing his head gently to his shoulder. Yes, this is the secret of the two teachers in the dormitory. In front of everyone, they tend to argue and shout at each other. And in contrast, they would act like a pair of young lovey-dovey when they were left alone by their own.

"Oi, Gavner," Steve pushed the door to their office ever so suddenly, making Kurda snapped and pushed Gavner away from him and shot him an angry glance, then scooted away one metre. "Where's Gannen?"

"Would you ever look for someone else, aside from that dude? Like, seriously. You're being too transparent." He rested his head on his head, being slightly annoyed by the young half-vampaneze's presence. "He's in the infirmary with Glalda."

Without saying thank you, he closed the door. The two vampires smiled at each other, starting to scoot closer. However, before they could kiss, the door was opened again. They were ambushed by Steve. Awkward silence for five seconds before Steve was on the floor, rolling in laughter. "I was about to ask if you have rope or not but, instead, look what I found? You two are dating each other! I'll make sure every single living thing in this dormitory knows about this!"

He was gone in a blink of eye. The two teachers looked at each other awkwardly, sharing the same question.

What in the world did he need a rope for?

Steve was about to push the door to the infirmary open, if it wasn't for the odd, soft conversation from inside. He didn't really recognise who it was. However, it was enough to make his veins popped.

"You can't lick your own –enis."

"Yes, I can."

"You can't."

"I'll try." Shifting noises. "Fuck!"

"Dumbass! You'll break your backbone."

"Hey, you have chocolate on your –enis. How did it get there?"

"I think it was from lunch."

"I'll lick it."

"Well, if it's my –enis you're talking about then, you are able to lick it."

Steve kicked the door open in one swing, face red in anger. "NO! The only one who can lick Gannen's penis is me! And Gannen, you–"

". . . Penis?" Both Gannen and Glalda exchanged looks in confusion before they fell of their chairs, laughing hysterically. "Oh my gosh, did you hear that, Gannen? He said penis!"

The other teacher covered his mouth with his hand, hoping that his laughter would cease faster, even though he knew it was impossible. Just like trying to lick your wenis, impossible. "Not _p_enis. _W_enis."

"Penis, weenies, the same thing!" The silver-haired male blushed in embarrassment, half-shouting at the two vampanezes in front of him, who apparently were laughing harder than before. Although Gannen was trying his best not to embarrass his lover any further, he just couldn't suppress the hilarity.

"Not wee-nees. Wee-nes." Gannen said, pointing at his chocolate-covered elbow. "You can't lick your own elbow."

"I know that!" Steve snapped, walking away in anger. On the corridor, where nobody could be spotted, he stopped walking and lifted his arm and stuck his tongue out. "Oh, you seriously can't?"

"What's wrong, Steve?" Vanez popped out of nowhere.

"Oh, Vanez! I need your help." He smiled and the sport teacher looked at him questioningly. "I wanna borrow your rope."

"Sure thing. Just follow me. What do you need it for?"

"For a penalty game," Steve snickered before he threw a creepy ear-to-ear grin, looking back to the infirmary office's way, where Gannen was still standing at.

Tonight is certainly going to be very fun.

**Gavner/Kurda: Just Look at Me**

Gavner shrugged when all of the students, some teachers, began questioning him about his relationship with Kurda. Some were really excited, some were surprised and some were jealous. Because of their popularity, a few students had a crush on them. However, it was either they were too dumb to notice, or they just didn't give a damn. Unlike the easy-going brunette, Kurda was trying hard to deny the fact. Yet, Gavner broke his attempt with a single:

"Jeez, guys! It's about time you lots find out about this."

Kurda stomped on Gavner's right foot with his vampiric power, making him yelp and totter. He turned his back with a red face, trying to escape. Gavner ran after him, grabbing his arm and spun him around, pushing him into a deep hug in front of everyone. The students cheered as they embraced. "Let me go!" Kurda pushed him hard to the wall and he fled, almost broke into tears.

"Kurda, why were you so angry?" The brunette slammed on the geography staff room's door a few times, trying to get Kurda to come out. However, the door didn't even budge. "Don't tell me this room is soundproof too." He mumbled, remembering the stupid mistake he made in front of Larten's office.

"Go away, Gavner." His voice shook.

The geography teacher leaned on the door, looking up at the ceiling. "Kurda, do you love me or not?" When no response was made, he continued, "Sometimes I think that we're over. We always make fool of ourselves in front of everyone by spending time arguing and fighting like some goons. When we're alone, sure, we don't fight. But, you know, I think that we quarrel more than we act like real lovers do." Kurda still didn't answer and Gavner wondered if the room really is soundproof. "Are we over now?"

The blond slid the door opened; his blue eyes were shining due to the tears that swelled up. "I don't want anyone else to know about us." He whispered almost inaudibly. "Please, I want this to be a secret."

Gavner shook his head without even looking at him. "I want you to just look at me. Not anyone else. Just me. Not even when we hold hands, hug or kiss on the corridor. Just look at me. Pay no attention to our surroundings." He said with his low gruff voice, the kind that is usually reserved for serious moments. "You want to do that for me? Or you don't love me enough to?"

Kurda's body shook and he clutched Gavner's jacket fabric sternly, letting his tears dropped. "I love you," He whispered, rounding his arm around his lover's stomach. "But, I just don't want to do anything romantic in the public."

"We both are selfish, okay?" Gavner let out a humourless chuckle, not making any attempt to touch Kurda's hand on his stomach. "One has to step back in order for this raw relationship to grow. I don't want to keep this a secret, Kurda. Having to be by your side thrills me. Everyone has to know about this news. I put up with your secrecy request for over two decades now and I've got no plan to keep it going."

The blond sighed as he released his grip, retreating into his office, leaving Gavner outside, heart shattered. He clicked his tongue and put his right hand on his forehead, wondering if he made a wise decision or not, by wanting to leave right away. "Well, if it's over then, so be it." He whispered into the gap on the office door before he left.

Gavner Purl was not amused.

He spaced out unusually often in the class. After giving some work for the students to do, he sat on the teacher's desk up the front, staring straight at the sky through the transparent window while resting his head on his hand. He hadn't met Kurda that day because he didn't go for breakfast. How could he face that blond after what happened yesterday? Kurda might not have any problem acting like nothing special happened. But Gavner wouldn't be able to hide his emotion.

The door to the history class slid open in ease without Gavner realising it. The students inside smiled at the geography teacher who just came inside. He stood beside Gavner for at least a minute until he noticed his presence. When he saw Kurda, he raised his eyebrow and looked at him in surprise.

"Sorry, I had to clear my mind yesterday." He whispered almost inaudibly. "I couldn't think straight at all."

Gavner's hope rose when he heard the blond saying that. Their relationship might not be over yet. "I'm sorry too for forcing my will to you like that."

Without any warning and a second delay, Kurda smacked his lips against Gavner, making the class cheered extremely loud. The history teacher turned red, unable to say a thing. He then looked at the class. Kurda covered his eyes with his hands. "Not our surroundings, right?"

Gavner's lips formed a broad smile before he leaned in to land another kiss at the blond's lips, sealing his ears from the wild cheering of the students.

_Just look at me._

* * *

Failed again at doing my assignment.

Fixed some of the tenses for chapter 1-3. Can't be bothered fixing the rest :D


End file.
